


Snapshots

by B2017



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Phillip Needs a Wedding Date, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2017/pseuds/B2017
Summary: A collection of random one shots I've written.. I'll rate them/add any warnings as necessary.





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading. This will just be a collection of all the random little bits I've written when an idea has popped into my head. I hope you'll all enjoy reading them.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for something you'd like me to try and write then let me know- I'm still new to all this but I'd love to give it a go :)

Falling

“Will you please just let me take you to the hospital?” He asked, yet again, as he deposited her gently on the sofa in his apartment.

She rolled her eyes and pulled a face at him. “No, I’m fine you’re massively overreacting. But you can make me a coffee.”

“You are not fine!” He cried in despair. “You can barely walk, you could've been killed!”

“It’s just a sprain Phillip. You need to calm down.” She sighed, lifting her left leg up to put her foot on a pillow on the coffee table to prop it up. She managed to hide her grimace from him successfully. Her ankle had doubled in size and wa beginning to turn an interesting shade of purple.

“Calm down?” He called from the kitchen. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“It’s not the first time it’s happened Phillip and it sure as hell won’t be the last… It’s something of an occupational hazard.” She pulled a face, knowing he couldn’t see her.

“What do you mean it’s not the first time?” He frowned unhappily as he walked back through with her coffee and sat down beside her.

“Phillip, I’ve been doing trapeze for years. Things go wrong, you make mistakes and sometimes you fall. This is nothing, I was like six feet off the ground. Hell I remember once I completely missed W.D.and if someone hadn’t caught me I would’ve fallen about 20 feet.” As she turned to look at him and saw his eyes growing wide with alarm she realised she was probably better off just stopping talking.

“Because that made me feel so much better.” He muttered. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

She laughed, she couldn’t help herself. “I’m fine Phillip, look.” Yes- her ankle hurt and her pride was severely dented but it was nothing a couple of days off wouldn’t fix. She hadn’t realised quite how much he’d worry- he hadn’t even seen her fall, he’d run from his office to see what all the noise was about.

“I know.” He shuffled a little closer to her, his arm winding around her. “But I love you and I’m going to carry on worrying about you no matter what you say. I’d quite like to keep you in one piece if I can.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Her head fell back to rest against his shoulder and she felt his lips press gently onto her forehead.

“You scared me.” He whispered after a moment, his breath catching in his throat a little at just the thought of her lying there on the floor and not knowing how badly she was hurt. He’d heard the commotion from his office but he hadn’t been sure what was going on until he’d spotted her lying on the floor motionless. A million things had crossed through his mind as he’d run across the ring to reach her. It was a short distance but it had felt like a lifetime.

She turned to look at him, her face just inches from his and she could feel his breath on her cheek and see the worry in his eyes. She reached up and smoothed his frown lines with her fingertips. “I am sorry, it was so stupid… My hand just slipped a tiny bit and the next thing I knew I was on the floor.”

“What were you doing up there anyway?” He asked. “I thought you were going to have a break while W.D. Is away?”

She nodded- her brother had gone away with his new girlfriend to meet her family in Seattle. At the time she’d said she’d take a break while he was gone, it seemed like the perfect opportunity, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually taken some time off, but then she’d quickly found herself getting bored and restless. She’d figured half an hour or so couldn’t hurt.

“I was bored.” She admitted sheepishly. “I can’t remember the last time I had a couple of days off without practicing. I thought it would be fun but I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

Phillip shook his head in despair, but she could see the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. “Does this mean if I want you to relax for a week or two I’m going to have to take you away somewhere where there is no trapeze?”

She laughed. “You might have to.. Should I be worried? Are you planning to kidnap me?”

“Well I wouldn’t say kidnap exactly, but you’re going to be out of action for a bit.” He gestured to her swollen ankle that was now beginning to bruise. “I could talk to Barnum, see if he’d let me take some time off? I don’t know where we could go...But it might be nice to actually have some time together- just the two of us?” He looked at her nervously, waiting for her to say something.

“And this.” She grinned, stretching up to kiss him gently. “Is why I love you.”


	2. In Sickness and In Health

She realised something was wrong when she came back from her run and Phillip was still in bed fast asleep. It was nearly lunchtime, and though he’d been working hard and and was tired it didn’t seem quite right. Even if he was having a lie in he was usually up and waiting for her to get back with a cup of coffee by the time she came home. She glanced around the apartment they shared again but there was no evidence of him having moved at all. 

She made them a coffee each, in the Mr and Mrs mugs that P.T. and Charity had bought them as a wedding present, and went back through to the bedrooms. She blinked, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness, and could just make out Phillips sleeping form splayed across the bed. She set his mug down on the table beside him and then walked around to her side of the bed and perched on the side next to him. 

“Phillip.” She rested her hand on his shoulder and immediately felt the heat radiating from his bare skin. 

“‘Mmmm.” He groaned and rolled slightly onto his side. 

“You feeling okay?” She asked, her hand going to his forehead. The damp skin was just as warm as the rest of him. 

He tentatively opened one eye slightly, the room around him spinning in a nauseating way. “No.” He mumbled. He shivered as she started pulling at the duvet to uncover him. “No. Cold…” he groaned. 

“Phillip you’re burning up.” She pulled the covers out of his feeble grasp. “How long have you been feeling like this?”

“Couple of days.” He mumbled, burying his head under the pillows in an attempt to quieten her voice. He wondered if she knew how loud she was being? His head was throbbing. “Need to sleep.” He felt the bed dip slightly as she stood up and he heard her footsteps walking away. He reached down and pulled the duvet backup around his neck trying to get warm. 

When she walked back into the room five minutes later and saw him all bundled up again she might’ve laughed if she wasn’t so worried about him. She didn't think she’d ever known him to have so much as a cold, never mind whatever this was. She put the glass of water, Advil and a banana she’d brought back with her down on the bedside table and stripped the duvet back off him again. 

He groaned and buried his head further under the pillows. “No...sleep.”

“Just sit up, drink something and take these and then you can go back to sleep. Promise.” 

He struggled to push himself up into a sitting position, his head pounding. She wasn’t going to give up, his wife was nothing if not persistent, and he’d do anything to go back to sleep… except maybe leave his bed. His arms ached as he reached to take the glass of water and tablets she was holding out to him. He wondered briefly if that was what it felt like to be hit by a bus. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked, holding out the banana. She scooted round so she was sitting on her side of the bed with her back against the headboard. 

“No.” He croaked. His throat was like sandpaper and even with the curtains closed the room seemed too bright. 

“Okay.” She took the glass off him and he slid back down the bed so he was flat again. He was asleep again in seconds, but as his breathing deepened and slowed she became aware of the rattle of his chest with each breath. She watched him for a moment, her hand running through his damp hair, then went to get up to leave. 

“Stay… please.” He mumbled, his voice a hoarse rasp, and she wasn’t even really sure he was awake. His arm stretched out over her legs and his head came to rest against her legs. She settled back against the headboard and turned the tv on quietly, letting him use her as a pillow to try and sleep it off. 

Her fingertips traced patterns over the feverish skin of his back and she found herself watching the rise and fall of his ribs with every breath he took. He’d been fine the night before, she’d gone back through the entire day in her head several times trying to work out if he’d been sick and she’d just not noticed. If there had been something wrong with him then he’d done a very good job of hiding it. They’d done two shows the day before and they were both exhausted. It had been non stop every day since they’d come back from their honeymoon. She supposed he was just tired and rundown. Either way- he definitely wasn’t going to be leading the show that night. She somehow doubted he’d try to argue with her. 

She adjusted her position slightly, trying to get comfortable and he groaned, his fingers gripping onto her tightly. She wasn’t going to be going anywhere any time soon, that was for sure. Not that she minded…. he’d do exactly the same thing for her if the situation was reversed. 

She sent a quick text to P.T. to let him know they wouldn’t be able to make the show that night. As she expected he quickly replied and said he didn’t mind and told her to make sure Phillip took it easy and got some rest. If there was one thing Phillip was terrible at it then it was handing over the reins to someone else and actually talking some time off. It was proof of just how sick he was the fact that he was still in bed and not fretting about the show. 

She’d obviously fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing she knew she was waking up slumped to the side, her cheek rested on the top of Phillip’s head and a stiff neck. 

“Hi.” Phillip mumbled. 

“Hey.” She blinked sleepily, sitting herself up and trying to stretch her neck out. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better.” He said, but the coughing fit he broke into betrayed him. 

Anne raised an eyebrow at him as he rolled onto his back. She laid down and settled herself next to him, turning onto her side so she could look at him. 

“I said better not fine.” He rolled his eyes. “I probably ought to warn P.T. I’m not going to be able to do the show.” His voice was fading fast. 

“I’ve already spoken to him. He told us both to take the rest of the week off. I’m under strict instructions to make you take it easy.” She smiled. She moved her hand to his forehead again and although it was warm it was nowhere near the temperature he’d been earlier that morning. 

“All week?” Phillip groaned. “I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

Anne snorted. “Good one.”

He pulled a face at her. 

“You could look on the bright side?” She suggested. 

“What’s that?” He asked, his voice barely audible. 

“You get to spend some actual time with me.” She laughed. “Where I’m not hanging from the roof in a hoop shouting at you to remember to wash the dishes.” 

He laughed and then dissolved into another coughing fit, struggling to catch his breath. “You can’t say romance is dead.”

“No.” She agreed. “But maybe one day you’ll remember to wash the dishes and I won’t be shouting at you to remind you.” She joked. 

He rolled his eyes, which somehow managed to hurt his head even though he hadn’t moved. “I’m sorry but I don’t think today is going to be that day.” He coughed. It was like a lead weight had settled on his chest while he’d been asleep. 

“I’ll let you off today, I think you’ve got an excuse.” She smiled softly, smoothing his hair back off his face. 

“You’re too good to me.” He smirked. “And pretty too.”

“I think you’re a bit delirious.” She chuckled. “Go back to sleep.”

“‘Kay.” He mumbled, his eyes already drooping closed. “Will you stay?”

“Always.” She kissed his forehead gently, curling up beside him.


	3. Leave A Light On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the idea for this popped into my head while I was listening to leave a light on by Tom Walker (check it out!) and wouldn't leave me alone....so here we are!

 

_The second someone mentioned you were all alone_  
_I could feel the trouble coursing through your veins_  
_Now I know, it's got a hold_

 

P.T. rubbed at his face, he was beyond tired. He’d felt okay during the show, but when he’d sat down at his desk afterwards it had hit him like a tonne of bricks. Two weeks of running around trying to do what felt like a hundred things at worse, while pretending he’d agreed to let Phillip have the time off, had finally caught up with him. His eyes wandered over to the empty desk in the office they shared. His friends red ringmaster coat still draped across the back of the chair where Phillip had left it when he’d walked out.

It had all happened so quickly, but if he was being honest he probably should’ve seen it coming. Phillip had been stressed, snapping at everyone constantly. Then he’d just quietly retreated into their office, staring at his computer screen without a word, except for asking P.T. if he minded leading the show that night.

P.T. had gone out and done the show, what else was he supposed to do? The show must go on. He’d gone out and put on a smile and show, like always, but the worry about Phillip was constantly nagging in the back of his mind. He’d promised himself he’d talk to his friend when the show was over, find out what was going on with him.

Then he’d come back to an empty office, an empty bottle of whiskey on the desk the only sign that Phillip had been there and the fear had gripped his stomach.

_Just a phone called left unanswered, had me sparking up_  
These cigarettes won't stop me wondering where you are  
 _Don't let go, keep a hold_

  
He’d called Phillip, so many times he’d lost count. It had gone straight to voicemail every time, a sure sign that he’d turned his phone off- most probably because he’d known P.T. would be trying to call him the second he realised he’d gone.

It didn’t stop him trying again though. He dialled Phillip’s number again, leaving yet another voicemail pleading with him to come back and talk to him. He knew Phillip had to be listening to them, or his mailbox would’ve been full by now. He was just too determined to ignore him.

He fumbled in his desk drawer, fishing out the packet of cigarettes he kept hidden at the back- the ones Charity scolded him about every time she managed to work out where he’d hidden them- he pulled one out and rolled it between his fingers for a moment before he lit it. It was a bad habit, as Charity often reminded him, and he had all but given up. Except every now and then when things got really stressful he’d allow himself just one- just to help him think.

_If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill_  
 _Guiding like a lighthouse to a place where you'll be_  
Safe to feel at grace 'cause we've all made mistakes  
If you've lost your way...

  
It was stupid really, almost pathetic. He was sitting there, well past midnight, pretending to work instead of at home with his wife and kids just on the off chance that Phillip might turn up. He wanted to make sure he was there if Phillip decided he was ready to talk, before he had a chance to change his mind.

But he couldn’t sit there forever, and there was a quiet voice in his head that was reminding him he’d got no idea if Phillip was even planning to come back. Switching off his computer he dialled Phillip’s number again.

“Phillip, it’s me again.” He sighed. “I know you’re getting these messages. If you don’t want to talk to me then that’s fine but can you at least let me know you’re alive? I’m going home now, I’ll be back at the circus first thing tomorrow, but if you want to talk or you need anything then you know where I am. You’re welcome any time. I’ll leave the porch lights on and the spare key is where it always is.”

He hung up, far from hopeful that he’d be seeing Phillip any time soon. Then he gathered up his things, taking one last glance around the office, before heading home to his wife.

_I will leave the light on_

The house was dark and silent, the creak of the big heavy front door seeming impossibly loud as he tried unsuccessfully to creep in without waking Charity. He paused, checking that the spare door key was where he thought it was under the plant pot still- just in case. Then he flicked on the porch lights before closing the door behind himself.

Charity stood at the bottom of the stairs, blinking at him sleepily. “I didn’t think you’d be coming back.” She mumbled.

“I’m sorry.” He kicked his shoes off, crossing the distance between them and kissing her softly. “I got distracted.”

“Still no sign of Phillip then.” She frowned unhappily.

He shook his head, smoothing her hair back off her face. “No. I left him a couple more messages, there’s not much else I can do. Come on, let’s get some sleep. We can talk about it in the morning.” He held his hand out to her which she quickly took and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. He didn’t even want to think about the fact that he was going to have to get up again in a few hours.

“He’ll come back.” She mumbled, settling into bed beside him. She curled into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. It was comforting, being there with her, but it didn’t stop his mind from wandering and wondering where Phillip was and if he was okay.

“Yeah. I hope so.” He sighed. She didn’t reply, already fast asleep.

He was woken a couple of hours later, but it felt like only seconds, by Charity jabbing him in the ribs. The sun was just starting to come up outside the window and for a moment he panicked and thought he’d overslept. “What?”

“What’s that noise? Can you hear it?” Charity whispered.

He sat up, suddenly much more alert. It was the unmistakable creak of the hinges on their front door. “Stay here.” He whispered, dragging himself out of bed.

“Be careful.” Charity pleaded as he crept out of the room.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the top of the stairs and spotted Phillip in the doorway fumbling with his jacket. It was quickly overridden by the shock that Phillip had actually turned up.

“Phillip.” He greeted his friend as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “You came.”

“Yeah I umm…. I didn’t realise how late it is… sorry, I’ll go.” He looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

“No!” P.T. shot back quickly. “Go and sit down. I just need to tell Charity it’s only you. I think she thought someone was trying to break in.”

“Sorry. I got your message and-“

P.T. shook his head. “It’s my fault, I forgot to tell her I’d left you that message. I’m really glad you’re here, just give me two minutes.”

He ran back up the stairs, Charity jumped out of her skin as he pushed the door open. “Sorry, it’s just Phillip.”

“Phillip? It’s the middle of the night?” She looked confused and he couldn’t blame her.

“Yeah. I probably should’ve warned you that I told him he was welcome whenever. I didn’t think he’d actually turn up.” He looked at her sheepishly.

“Do you want me to come down?” She yawned.

“No. It’s okay, you get some sleep.” He leant over to kiss her as she settled herself back into bed. He grabbed his jumper that was hanging from the end of the bed and pulled it on.

“When are you going to sleep?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“When I’m dead apparently.” He groaned as he reached the door. He was beyond tired but he couldn’t exactly turn Phillip away.

“Phin.” Charity scolded. “Don’t joke about that.”

“Sorry.” He flashed her a smile. “I’m tired that’s all. Hopefully I won’t be too long.”

_Tell me what's been happening, what's been on your mind_   
_Lately you've been searching for a darker place  
To hide, that's alright_

He made himself and Phillip a coffee. Partly because he’d caught a whiff of the alcohol on Phillip’s breath as he’d come in, but mainly because he was in serious need of some caffeine if he was going to stay awake to hear what Phillip had to say.

“Thanks.” Phillip mumbled as P.T. handed him the mug. He was sitting in the armchair by the window, staring out into the darkness of the gardens.

P.T. pulled a chair round so he was sitting facing him. He studied his friend closely, waiting for him to speak. “I’ll be honest I’m surprised you turned up. You haven’t been answering my calls.”

“Yeah.” Phillip said slowly, his finger tracing the rim of his mug. “I got them, I just didn’t know what to say.”

“Well, you’re here now? Why don’t you try?” P.T. suggested. He sipped at his coffee, willing the caffeine to take some kind of effect as he struggled to suppress a yawn.

“I don’t even know why I’m here.” Phillip mumbled.

“You’re part of our family now. That's what families do Phillip. We’ll be here for you no matter what.”

“It was just one.. just one… I thought it’d be okay.” Phillip whispered.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Phillip stared out of the window silently for a long time and P.T. wondered for a moment if he’d even heard what he said. “I met my father for a drink. It’s stupid really, isn’t it? Everything he’s done and I still feel like I need to make an effort to put things right with them.”

“They’re your parents. It’s not going to be easy to just turn your back on them, you shouldn’t have to.” P.T. said gently.

“I thought it might be different, maybe he’d changed. Then he was plying me with whiskey and talking about how things were going to be when I came home. I didn’t even want it he just kept shoving it in front of me and then once I’d had one…”

“You wanted more.” P.T. finished the sentence for him when Phillip didn’t seem to be able.

“All that time trying to get sober and I just threw it all away.” Phillip’s voice cracked as he turned to look at P.T.

_But if you carry on abusing, you'll be robbed from us_  
I refuse to lose another friend to drugs  
Just come home, don't let go

Phineas took a deep breath, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. “It’s a slip Phillip, you’re only human. You just have to make sure it’s just a slip and you do get back on track. You’ve worked too hard to throw this all away.”

“I was sitting there and that bottle of whiskey in your desk, I knew it was there and I couldn’t think about anything else.”

“Well, it’s gone now and I’m not replacing it so you don’t have to worry about that.” P.T. joked. Phillip’s lips twitched into something that vaguely resembled a smile. Phillip stared at him for a long moment, trying to read his facial expression.

  
_If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill_  
 _Guiding like a lighthouse to a place where you'll be_  
Safe to feel at grace 'cause we've all made mistakes  
If you've lost your way…

“Does… does this mean you’ll let me come back?” He asked eventually, his voice small and childlike.

“Of course!” P.T. answered straight away. “Is that what you thought? It was a couple of drinks Phillip. We’ve all made mistakes.”

“Some more than others.” Phillip muttered.

Phineas shook his head. “You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Everyone in that place has done at least one thing they really wish they hadn’t, everyone will understand- they’ve been there. Me included.”

Phillip snorted in disbelief.

“Phillip, you seem to forget I nearly lost my wife, kids and home because I risked absolutely everything for a business I that I had no idea if it could succeed.” Phineas reminded him.

“Yeah, but look how that all turned out for you.” Phillip scoffed.

“Yeah, years later.” P.T. pointed out. “And with a lot of help from you a might add. Give yourself some time. You don’t have to fix everything overnight.”

“I don’t know if I can do it.” Phillip admitted. He’d spent so long trying to get himself sober and get things back on track, the ease with which he’d gone back to his old ways had frightened him.

“You can.” P.T. told him with confidence. “You're admitting you’ve got a problem and you want to do something about it. That’s the hardest part. You’re not hiding from the truth anymore. You’ve got me and Charity, and anyone else and the circus if you wanted to tell them. We’re all here for you Phillip, anytime. You can do this. Don’t throw away everything you’ve worked for.”

“Do you really mean it?” Phillip whispered, somehow still unsure even after all that had been said that his friend was genuine.

“I do.” P.T. promised. “But if you turning up in the middle of the night is going to become a regular thing I’m going to need to fix those hinges so you don’t frighten Charity.” He laughed.

“I’ll try not to make it a thing.” Phillip yawned. “Speak of which I should probably go.”

P.T. glanced at his watch. It was nearly 5am. “The spare room is made up- why don’t you crash here? You can come back in with me in the morning if you feel like it?”

Phillip hesitated for a moment then nodded. “Thank you, for everything.” He got up and followed P.T. towards the stairs. His friend patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

“It’s what family are for Phillip. Whatever it is, we’ll always be here.”

_If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill_  
 _Guiding like a lighthouse, it's a place where you'll be_  
Safe to feel at grace and if you've lost your way  
If you've lost your way I will leave the light on  
And I know you down and out now but I need you to be brave  
Hiding from the truth ain't gonna make this all okay  
I'll see your pain if you don't feel our grace  
And you've lost your way  
I will leave the light on


	4. You’re Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.T. decides to send Phillip on tour with Jenny in his place and Phillip’s not happy about it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Phillip spluttered, looking up from his desk to stare incredulously at his friend and business partner. 

“What?” P.T. smirked, leaning back against the edge of his desk. “You said it yourself. I can’t just drop anything and go all round the country with Jenny. That would be ridiculous.”

“I did say that.” Phillip nodded. “But I don’t remember at any point saying that I could drop everything and take your place!”

“Well, is there something keeping you here I don’t know about?” P.T. raised an eyebrow, challenging him to come up with something. 

Phillip felt his cheeks flush and hurriedly looked back down at the paperwork in front of him. He could think of at least one reason why he didn’t want to get stuck touring the country with Jenny. That reason was a few doors down getting ready to perform in that evening's show. He wondered for a moment if Barnum knew about him and Anne. Then he had to remind himself that there was no him and Anne- there was nothing for Barnum to know about. 

“You keep telling me you want to travel. I didn’t think I’d have this much trouble persuading you.” Phineas grumbled. He stood up from where he’d been leaning against his desk and started rummaging around looking for his things to get ready for the show. 

“I said I wanted to travel the world. Not babysit Jenny half way across the country. Are you actually serious about this?” Phillip still wasn’t sure if P.T. was winding him up. The older man had spent weeks obsessing over this tour… the idea that he might’ve finally seen sense and realised he couldn’t just walk away seemed… well, as insane as the suggestion Phillip should take his place. 

“When am I not serious?” P.T. asked, kneeling down to rummage through the drawer of his desk. 

“Literally all the time. It’s very frustrating.” Phillip sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me. One of us has to make up for the lack of fun you bring to the place.”

“Yeah, well done. You’re hilarious.” Phillip retorted. “Is saying no even an option?”

“I think you know the answer to that.” P.T. winked, reaching to take his jacket off the hanger. “Who knows, you might even have some fun! If you crack a smile for once it’ll probably make the news!”

“Haha.” Phillip smiled sarcastically.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining.” P.T. shook his head, shrugging into his jacket. He stepped over the mirror to sort his hair out. “You’re getting to go on an all expenses paid trip around the country with the Jenny Lind. Most of the men around here would bite your hand off.”

When it clicked in Phillip’s mind it was like someone had turned on the light. “What have you said to Jenny?” He sighed. 

“Nothing.” P.T. answered quickly, but Phillip could see him trying to hide a smile in the mirror. 

“Barnum.” He groaned. 

“I might’ve mentioned that she’ll be getting so spend some time with the Phillip Carlyle… the most eligible bachelor in the city.” Barnum smirked, turning to face him. 

Phillip threw his pen down on the desk and groaned. “Why would you do that? It’s bad enough you’re making me go on the bloody trip in your place as it is!”

“What’s the matter Phillip?” Barnum turned to face him, hands on hips and an eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer. 

“Nothing.” Phillip sighed. What was he supposed to say? Absolutely nothing had happened between him and Anne, there was nothing to tell- and yet the idea of being separated from her for months filled him in dread. “When do I leave?”

“First thing tomorrow. You’re meeting Jenny there.” Barnum reached for his top hat, glancing at his watch. It was nearly time for the show to start. 

“What?” Phillip wasn’t quite quick enough to catch his facial expression before it fell. 

“You’d better get packing. Jenny will be excited to see you I’m sure.” Barnum winked. 

“Phineas.” Phillip sighed. “You need to tell her this isn’t… I’m not…” What was he even trying to say? That somewhere along the line he’d fallen for Anne despite the fact she’d done nothing to suggest she felt the same way. It was hopeless and pathetic…. and yet he still found himself seeking out reasons to spend time with her every day. 

Barnum paused halfway to the door and turned back to Phillip, grinning. “Gotcha.”

Phillip started at him, mouth open. “You what?”

“Gotcha!” P.T. laughed, pulling his hat into position. 

Phillip breathed a sigh of relief. “So I don’t have to go with Jenny?”

“Oh no, I probably should’ve been more clear. You’re still going. I’ve already told Charity you’re going instead of me.” P.T. explained quickly. 

“Then what?” Phillip’s heart dropped again. 

“I made up all that stuff about Jenny wanting to spend time with you. She doesn’t even know it’s you going instead of me.”  
Barnum smirked. “I just wanted to see if maybe you’d finally grow a pair and tell me about you and Anne.”

“You… but… wait what?” Phillip stared at him. 

P.T. laughed. “It’s obvious Phillip, literally everyone can see it.”

“I-“

“You’ve got four days before you leave. Do us both a favour and man up and talk to her?” P.T. winked, grabbing his cane and disappearing out of the door. Phillip say staring at the door as it slammed closed behind his friend.


	5. Phillip Needs A Wedding Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was watching Mike and Dave need wedding dates last night and it kind of led to this... it ran away with me a bit and ended up getting really long so I thought I’d better stop for now, but if you enjoy it and want some more let me know and I could always do a part two

“You alright?” Anne asked, leaning round the door of Phillip’s office. He was sitting there in front of his computer, still staring at the same piece of paper he had been walked she’d walked through an hour ago. 

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache starting to form at just the thought of having to go and spend time with his family. “Um… yeah.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, walking in and closing the door. “Because that was real convincing.” She joked. “What’s up?”

 

He looked up at her as she sat down opposite him, dropping the piece of paper on the desk and closing the top of his laptop. “My sister is getting married at the weekend.” 

 

“And that’s a bad thing? Do you not like the guy or something?” She asked, picking up the invitation he’d just dropped. “She’s getting married in Hawaii?!”

 

“Yep.” He sighed. “Which means I get to spend a whole week trapped in a hotel with my entire family. My Mom has already called me three times to ask if I’m bringing a date.”

 

“Are you?” Anne asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The idea of Phillip dating someone left an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She had to try and remind herself that they weren’t together, and never would be, she didn’t have any right to care. And yet she did, because now matter how hard she tried to convince herself she didn’t- she wished it was her he was taking. 

 

“No.” He snorted, looking at her amused. “What- did you think I’d got some secret girlfriend hidden away none of you knew about?”

 

“Well… it’s possible?” She felt her cheeks flush under the weight of his gaze. “I mean none of us really know what you do when you’re not here?”

 

He laughed. “When I’m not here I sleep! And just lately it doesn’t even feel like I’m doing that. This circus has kind of taken over my life, especially since P.T. took a step back.”

 

“Right.” Anne mumbled. “Didn’t you say you had a date the other night though?”

 

“Oh, Yeah.” He rolled his eyes. “My mother set me up with her. Needless to say it didn’t work out.” She’d been a nice enough girl, her father played golf with his father apparently and she was a lawyer- everything his mother wanted for him. She laughed at all his jokes and feigned an interest in his work with Barnum, while trying to work out when he’d be going to “get a real job”. All he’d been able to think of was the fact that she wasn’t Anne. 

 

“Oh?” Anne raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, he wasn’t about to get into a discussion about that with her. “Well, it’ll be a vacation for you at least?”

 

He looked around at the piles of paper strewn all over his desk. “I haven’t really got time for a vacation.” He sighed. “I suppose I could take most of this with me and get it done while I’m there. Then maybe I’ll have a reason to hide in my room away from my family.”

 

“You’re not going all the way to Hawaii to sit in your hotel room and stare at work.” She shook her head. 

 

“If it wasn’t my sister's wedding I wouldn’t be going at all.” He sighed. “It’s not worth the grief I’ll get, trust me.”

 

“They can’t be that bad.” She laughed. 

 

“If you’d met my family you wouldn’t be saying that.” He sighed. “I’m going to have to take someone with me. I guess I could call… oh god, I can’t ever remember her name… I’m a terrible person.”

 

Anne laughed at the look of horror on his face. “That good eh?”

 

“It was awful.” He groaned. “You’re right I can’t take her. It’ll make the whole thing even worse.” He dropped his head in to his hands in defeat. He could practically hear his mother already. 

 

“I could come with you?” The words were out of her mouth before she’d thought about it and she regretted them instantly. Not because she didn’t want to go- far from it- but she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle the rejection that was inevitably coming. 

 

“You’d do that?” He looked at her in surprise. 

 

“What girl wouldn’t want to spend a week in Hawaii with  _ the  _ Phillip Carlyle?” She teased. “I’m kidding, you don’t have to take me.”

 

His face fell. “Oh.” He’d thought for a second she was serious and the idea of getting to spend a week with her without the constant interruptions of the circus had suddenly given Hawaii some appeal. 

 

“Unless you want me to?” She asked, confused by his reaction. She wasn’t really the kind of person the Carlyle family had in mind when they’d told Phillip to bring someone. She was about as far from a lawyer with a millionaire father as you could get. Yet the idea of spending a week as his girlfriend, even if they were only pretending, filled her with excitement. 

 

“What about that guy you were seeing?” He sighed. “What was his name- Mark?”

 

“Mike.” She corrected. “And we went on like two dates, then he met W.D. and he frightened him off.” If she was being honest she’d been kind of relieved when he’d just disappeared. He was a nice guy and everything but he just wasn’t… well, Phillip. 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He said softly. 

 

“It’s fine, really.” She said dismissively. “So- if the offer is still open I’d love to come with you… although I’d have to ask my boss if he’ll let me have the time off.”

 

Phillip’s face broke into a breathtaking grin and Anne found herself grinning back at him. “I think I could probably twist his arm.” He winked. 

 

She watched as he opened his laptop up again, tapping away furiously for a couple of moments. It wasn’t until he grabbed his wallet for his credit card that she realised what he was doing. 

 

“Stop, hang on. I can give you my card to pay for it.” She rummaged in her bag quickly. She wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to afford it, but she’d find a way. 

 

“Already done.” He grinned, looking pleased with himself. “You’re going to have to suffer through my entire family. I’m not letting you pay for it.”

 

“I’m paying you back.” She sighed unhappily. 

 

“Not a chance.” He laughed, standing up from the desk and gathering his things up to put in his bag.. “I suppose I’d better go home and start packing. It looks like we’re going to Hawaii tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Her heart skipped with a mix of excitement and nerves. She suddenly wondered what on Earth she was supposed to wear. She was pretty sure she didn’t have anything even vaguely suitable for something like this. What had she been thinking?

 

Phillip nodded. “I’ll pick you up at 9am if that’s okay? Our flight is at lunch time. Obviously, if you come to your senses before then and change your mind I won’t blame you.” 

 

“I’m coming with you, don’t worry.” She laughed, following him out of the office. 

 

He paused to lock the door of his office. “I’ll see you in the morning then.” She smiled as she headed for the exit. 

 

“Anne?” He called as she walked away from him. She stopped and turned to face him. “Thank you, really.”

 

“See you in the morning Phillip.” She smiled. 

 

* * *

Anne let out a low whistle under her breath as she stood outside her apartment building the next morning, Phillip loading her suitcase into the back of his outrageously expensive car. 

 

“What?” He pulled his sunglasses off to look at her as he closed the boot. 

 

“Nothing.” She smiled, suddenly feeling even more nervous than she had done. “Just admiring the car, that’s all. How come you don’t drive this to work?” The shiny silver Audi was brand new and gleaming. She didn’t like to think how many years of her salary it would have cost. 

 

“It was a present from my father.” Phillip told her grimly as he slid into the driver's seat. “A ridiculously unnecessary one too given that I walk absolutely everywhere. I keep trying to return it but he won’t have it. Still, it’s come in handy today I suppose.” She climbed into the passenger seat beside him. 

 

Anne nodded silently. If she was being honest she often forgot quite how wealthy Phillip’s family, and by default Phillip, really was. At work he just seemed like he was one of them. She was in way, way over her head here and they hadn’t even left yet. Her stomach flipped again as Phillip signalled and joined the traffic headed for the airport. 

 

Arriving at the airport didn’t do anything to settle her nerves either. It was like she’d been swept up into another world. She found herself sat in the business class lounge opposite Phillip, a glass of champagne in her hand that someone had handed her as they’d come in watching in bewilderment as Phillip flipped through the newspaper. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking up at her. “You’ve been very quiet.”

 

She drained the last of the drink and set the glass down on the table between them. “I’m fine. I just… I um… I forget sometimes, y’know? That this is what your life is actually like.”

 

He laughed quietly. “Things would be a lot simpler without all of this believe me.”

 

“Really?” She frowned. 

 

“My parents entire lives have been all about their social standing and what other people think of them. If my father hadn’t inherited all this money and been so successful they wouldn’t have an issue with that fact that I’m not married or CEO of some huge company. It might be enough for them that I have a work I adore and I’m happy. But they’re not those kind of people, because all they think about is money and what people think of them.” He sighed. “Like this whole weekend, it’s not really about my sister- it’s all about putting on a show for everyone else who is there.”

 

“Oh.” Anne was rather stunned into silence. “I’ve never thought about it like that.”

 

He smiled, folding his newspaper up and dropping it on to the table beside her glass. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. They just wind me up, that’s all.” Just the thought of spending a week confined with his parents was giving him a headache. The fact he was going to have Anne there to keep him sane was the only thing keeping him going. “Anyway, we’d better get going. They’re calling our flight.” He pointed at the screen and picked up both of their bags. 

 

“I can take that.” She protested, following after him. He paused to let her catch up but didn’t let her carry her bag. 

 

“Thank you for this, I mean really.” He said again as they stood in line waiting to board the plane. 

 

“It’s my pleasure.” She smiled. “Although we’d better get our story straight on the plane… I don’t want to drop myself in it.”

 

He grinned at her for a moment. 

 

“What?” She asked when he didn’t say anything. 

 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am that for some insane reason you agreed to do this with me.” He smiled. 

 

“You know.” She winked. “I’m starting to think this might be kind of fun.”

 

“So, what do you want to tell them? I’m a lawyer or…” she suggested, walking beside him as they made their way down the tunnel that led to the plane. 

 

“You don’t need to come up with some ridiculous story. I’d much rather you were yourself.” He cut in. 

 

“Really?” She looked surprised. Surely he wouldn’t want his family knowing he was at the wedding with a trapeze artists. She somehow doubted they’d approve. 

 

“Really.” He smiled as they boarded the plane, turning left into the business class section to find their seats. 

 

* * *

The early flight he’d booked them meant they were the first of the group to arrive at the hotel. The rest of them were due to arrive either later that evening or the next morning. He was grateful, he needed a couple more hours of peace to psych himself up for his parents. He smiled and thanked the receptionist who handed them the keys to their room, then realised his mistake. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think. Of course they’ve only booked one room.” He turned and looked at Anne as they stood waiting for the elevator. “I’ll go back to reception and see if they’ve got another room I can book for me and then-“

 

“Phillip.” The elevator arrived and she stepped inside, waiting for him to follow her. “It’s fine, really. I thought the whole point of this was to convince your parents I was your date? I’m not sure how convincing it’ll be if you’re staying at the other end of the hotel.” She joked. 

 

He followed her inside and hit the button for the fifth floor. “Are you sure?”

 

She nodded. “You need to relax Phillip. This is supposed to be a vacation.” The elevator pinged to signal their arrival on the fifth floor. She wheeled her suitcase out and followed him down the hallway. 

 

“Okay then.” He nodded, chewing his lip nervously as he unlocked the door to their room. “But if you change your mind it’s fine. I really don’t mind paying for another room.”

 

She almost laughed as she followed him into the room. It was enormous, easily bigger than her apartment at home. The whole back wall was glass with a balcony that looked out over the ocean. It was as beautiful, and clearly expensive, as the rest of the hotel. She’d never seen anything like it. “This is amazing.” She breathed, dropping her suitcase at the foot of the huge king size bed and opening the doors onto the balcony. 

 

“I’ve always loved it here.” He agreed, leaning against the balcony beside her. 

 

“You’ve been before?” She asked, glancing over at him. 

 

He nodded. “We used to come as a family every summer. My sister has always loved it. She’s been saying ever since I can remember she was going to get married here.”

 

Anne smiled. “That’s sweet.”

 

“I just hope she’s marrying him because he makes her happy and not because it’s what my father wants.” He sighed. 

 

She reached out and squeezed his arm gently. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

 

“Anything she tells you, well any of them tell you, it’s not true.” He smirked. 

 

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow. “Am I going to get to hear all kinds of stories about what the young Phillip Carlyle got up to?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m afraid so.”

 

“Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me.” She laughed. “Have I got time to shower before we have to be anywhere?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah you’ve got plenty of time. I’m going to try and get some of my work done before the chaos begins.”

 

“Chaos?” She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him. 

 

“We’re scheduled to meet everyone by the pool for drinks this evening.” He sighed. “You might want to brace yourself because you’re about to meet the entire Carlyle family in one go.”

 

She laughed. “How bad can it be?” She called as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

* * *

When she came out of the bathroom half an hour later he was still sat at the table on the balcony staring at his laptop intently. She realised as he walked out that he’d changed into a pair of shorts and a blue shirt ready for them to go and meet his family. 

 

“You need to learn how to take a break.” She joked, sitting down beside him. 

 

“I just need to finish this. Give me five minutes, sorry.” He sighed, glancing up at her over the screen. “Wow, you look nice.” He breathed. 

 

“Are you trying to say I don’t look nice normally?” She joked. She was secretly pleased though. She’d been more than a little worried the clothes she’d brought with her weren’t going to be smart enough. She’d discovered as she stood in front of her wardrobe wondering what to pack that she didn’t really own much that wasn’t either gym clothes or pyjamas. She’d had a very limited selection to choose from. 

 

He shook his head. That wasn’t what he meant at all. The teal sundress she was wearing was a big change from what he was used to seeing her in, but she always looked amazing whatever she wore. He didn’t know how many times he’d caught himself staring when they’d been at work and had to remind himself to snap out of it. “That wasn’t what I meant, you always look good. You just… that dress really suits you.” He looked back down at his computer, feeling the blush creep across his cheeks. It was going to be a long week. 

 

She didn’t tease him any further, she could see how uncomfortable he was already. “So, is there anyone I should look out for tonight?” She asked. 

 

He looked up at her again. “All of them?” He offered with a half smile. 

 

She laughed, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to scare me off.”

 

“God no.” He shot back. “You can’t go and leave me here with them all on my own.” His panic subsided somewhat as he saw her mischievous expresssion. 

 

“I was only joking, relax Phillip. It’ll be fun.”

 

“You and I have got very different ideas of fun.” He grumbled, shutting the lid of his laptop. He glanced at his watch. “But we’re here, and at least I’ve got you to keep me sane. I suppose we’d better go and get this over with.”

 

She stood up, taking the hand he held out to her, surprised by the gesture. 

 

“Gotta make sure you don’t run off and leave me with them.” He joked with a wink as they walked out of their room and headed for the bar. 

 

She laughed quietly, trying not to think about the way her hand fitted perfectly with his. Her heart was hammering in her chest as his thumb absentmindedly traced a pattern across her knuckles as they stood waiting for the elevator. It was going to be a very long week if just holding his hand was going to have this kind of effect on her. 

* * *

She was a little shocked at the sheer number of people gathered at the bar when they walked in. Surely they couldn’t  _ all  _ be part of the Carlyle family? She gripped Phillip’s hand a fraction tighter and he gave her a reassuring squeeze back. “Don’t worry, I won’t let go of you.” He whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her skin. 

 

“Phillip!” They both wheeled round to find his parents making a beeline for them. “It’s so lovely to see you.” Mrs Carlyle swept him up in a hug as Anne stood beside him awkwardly, his hand still holding on to hers tightly. 

 

“Mom, Dad.” Phillip smiled, taking a step back. “This is Anne.”

 

“Lovely to meet you dear.” Mrs Carlyle had pulled Anne into a hug before she knew what was happening. “You look lovely.”

 

“Thank you.” Anne smiled, taking a subconscious step closer to Phillip as Mrs Carlyle released her. “I love your dress.”

 

“I like her Phillip!” His Mom announced triumphantly, grinning at them both. He didn’t miss the face of disapproval his father pulled. 

 

“So Anne, what is it you do?” Mr Carlyle asked. The way he said it implied he already knew the answer. 

 

Anne looked to Phillip uncertainly, he nodded slightly in encouragement. “Trapeze, sir.”

 

“So you’re from that circus.” His disapproval was clear in his voice. 

 

“Richard.” Mrs Carlyle hissed. “Stop it. I think it’s lovely that Phillip has finally found someone.”

 

“Thank you Mom.” Phillip smiled tightly. His arm wound protectively around Anne’s waist as he looked at his father, almost challenging him to say something. 

 

“You’d better go and get yourselves a drink and find your sister quickly.” Mrs Carlyle suggested. “Before everything gets started!”

 

“Yes, come on darling.” Phillip smiled at Anne, his hand on her waist gently pulling her towards the bar with him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as soon as they were out of earshot. 

 

She turned to look at him, caught by surprise by just how close together their faces were. If she moved forward an inch her lips would be… she stopped herself, a blush creeping up her face as she scolded herself for getting carried away. She was there to play the part of his girlfriend, it didn’t mean he actually wanted her to be. “They seem…” she murmured. 

 

“Like terrible people?” He offered as they reached the bar. 

 

She laughed quietly. “I wasn’t going to phrase it quite like that… your Mom seems okay?”

 

“She’s definitely the lesser of two evils.” He agreed. The waiter behind the bar passed them a glass of champagne each before they could speak. Phillip thanked him and turned back to Anne. “Don’t worry, we’ll try and stay away from them as much as we can.”

 

Anne sipped at her drink. Alcohol was going to be required if everyone there was going to look at her the way Phillip’s father had. She drained her glass quickly without even realising. 

 

“Here.” Phillip handed her his glass which was still full. 

 

“Oh no, it’s okay. I can get myself another one.” She fumbled in her purse. 

 

“It’s an open bar, my father’s paying so drink as much as you like.” He laughed. “But I need you to drink at least most of mine so I don’t have to.”

 

“Oh?” She took the glass he was holding out to her. He picked her empty one up off the bar and held it. 

 

“I’ve been sober for a year Anne, I’m not going to screw it up now…. but, if I haven’t got a glass in my hand the whole time people are going to keep bringing me drinks.” He gestured at the empty glass he was now holding in his hand. 

 

“Oh.” She nodded. “You've done this before.”

 

He nodded. “Mind you, at least I’ve got some good company this time. That should make this a bit easier to suffer through.”

 

She felt her cheeks flush scarlet again. “I’m really glad you brought me.”

 

“I’m really glad you came.”

  
  



	6. Phillip Needs A Wedding Date- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have now posted this as it’s own separate story if you’d like to read the rest!

**_Phillip Needs A Wedding Date- Part Two_ **

She’d lost count of the number of people she’d been introduced to. They’d all regarded her with the same curious look, as though they were shocked to actually see Phillip with someone. She was beginning to understand why Phillip had been quite so anxious about going there alone.

 

“Phillip!” They both turned away from the man she was fairly sure had been introduced as Phillip’s cousin as someone called his name from behind them.

 

It was obvious to her that the woman speaking was his sister from the way he reacted, sweeping her up into a hug and spinning her around. There was none of the reluctance that there had been to talk to other members of his family. That and the fact that she was the spitting image of his mother, tiny and blonde with the same sparkling blue eyes as Phillip.

 

“Hey Ash!” He grinned, letting her back down. “James.” He smiled a polite greeting at the man stood behind her.

 

“You came!” Ashley jabbed his arm playfully. “I kept waiting for you to call with some pathetic excuse.”

 

Phillip rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to miss my little sisters wedding am I?”

 

His sister seemed to notice Anne stood there beside him for the first time. “Who’s this?” She asked, smiling warmly.

 

Phillip reached back and wound his arm around Anne’s waist again, pulling her in towards him. “This is Anne. Anne this is my sister Ashley.”

 

Ashley stared at Anne for a second. “Mom said you were bringing a date- I thought you’d just said it to shut her up. Hi, it’s lovely to meet you!” She grabbed Anne and taking her by surprise pulled her into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

 

“Thank you for having me.” Anne smiled politely, retreating back into the safety of Phillip’s arms as soon as she was released. Phillip put his arm back around around her, his fingers grazing softly across the bare skin of her back. It sent a shiver up her spine. She wondered for a second if he’d heard the way her breath hitched in her throat, his fingers continuing to trace patterns softly across her back she turned back to his sister.

 

“I’ve got so many stories to tell you about Phillip this weekend Anne!” Ashley said excitedly. Phillip groaned beside her. “You have to come to the spa with Mom and I tomorrow, I insist!”

 

“I don’t-” Phillip tried to cut in.

 

“You can go and play golf with James, Dad and his dad.” She announced. She grabbed her husband to be’s hand. “We’ve got to get going, but I’ll see you in the spa tomorrow lunch time? Don’t you even think about trying to get her to bail on me Phillip Carlyle! You know I’ll find out!” She disappeared off in to the crowd, James in tow before either of them had a chance to say anything else.

 

“Sorry.” Phillip mumbled apologetically. He turned to face Anne, his arm still around her waist and she was taken aback for a moment by the intimacy of the moment. Their bodies were inches apart, his hand still resting against the bare skin of her back. She could see her reflection in his blue eyes as they stood there, he looked at her with an unreadable expression. For a moment it seemed as though it could’ve just been the two of them, alone under the twinkling fairy lights. She found herself wondering what it would be like to close that remaining bit of distance between them and press her lips to his.

 

The moment was shattered somewhat by the yawn she couldn’t suppress. “Come on.” Phillip laughed. “Let’s get you to bed before you fall asleep standing here.”

 

She didn’t argue, she was dead on her feet. A combination of a long day of travelling and no sleep the night before had caught up with her. The idea of going to bed sent a whole new wave of nerves flooding through her though.

 

She was quiet, he noticed, as they walked back to their room hand in hand. He was desperate to know what she was thinking about, but at the same time terrified to ask. He wondered if she was regretting being there with him. “You know.” He stared apprehensively as they reached the door to their room. “I could still go down to reception and get another room.”

 

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning around to look at him quizzically when he didn’t immediately move to follow her. “You do know you’re being ridiculous, right?” She frowned, hands on her hips and her foot propping the door open as she waited for him to follow her.

 

He laughed quietly. “I think you’ll find I was being a gentleman. I’m well aware that you didn’t sign up to come halfway across the country to be forced to share a bed with me.” He locked the door behind them and turned to face her.

 

She was stood beside the bed and he didn’t miss the way she rolled her eyes at him. “Phillip, this bed is bigger than my apartment I’m pretty sure. You’re still being ridiculous. Although if you snore and keep me awake I’m going to kill you because I’m pretty sure this is the most tired I’ve ever been.”

 

“Got it. No snoring.” He nodded.

 

He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. When he came back out she grabbed her pyjamas and wash bag, heading for the bathroom to get changed. She locked the door behind herself and then looked at the pyjamas she’d packed in her hurry that morning. Well, calling them pyjamas was probably being a bit generous. It was an old tshirt of hers and a tiny pair of checkered shorts that she suddenly wished were a lot longer than they were. She had to remind herself that Phillip had seen her in her outfit for the show and her ratty work out clothes when she’d been practicing. She scraped her hair back and took her makeup off, taking a couple of deep breaths and telling herself he’d never look at her anyway so it didn’t matter.

 

But it did matter- to her anyway.

 

He was in bed when she came out of the bathroom, propped up against the headboard frowning at something on his phone. He glanced up as she climbed into bed next to him. “Sorry, this will only take a minute.”

 

She stifled a yawn, settling herself amongst all the pillows. The bed was enormous and ridiculously comfortable. Not that it would’ve made any difference, she was so tired she felt like she would’ve fallen asleep standing up given the chance. “Do you ever stop working?” She teased, turning to face him.

 

He quickly sent the email he’d been writing back to P.T., dropped his phone on the bedside table and turned to face her. She was only a few inches away, her hair splayed across the pillows as she blinked at him sleepily. He couldn’t help but think he’d never seen anything so beautiful. “I should probably learn how to do that.” He smiled ruefully.

 

“You should.” She nodded, rolling on to her side to face him. She found herself wondering what it would be like to shuffle those few inches closer to him so he’d be holding her. She imagined it would be just as wonderful as being in his arms all night at the bar.

 

“P.T. did tell me to stop emailing him.” Phillip admitted sheepishly. “Apparently they can manage without us for a week.”

 

“He’s right.” Anne nodded, battling to keep her eyes open.

 

“I know.” Phillip smiled. “So I guess you’ll have to teach me how to actually go on vacation and relax because I’m not sure I remember.”

 

“Mmmm… ‘kay.” Anne mumbled sleepily. He could see on her face she was seconds away from falling asleep. He found himself smiling as he watched her for a moment before he turned off the light.

 

* * *

 

 

When she woke the next morning she was hot- that was the first thing she noticed. As she tentatively opened one eye she was momentarily confused by her surroundings. Then she remembered she was in Hawaii with Phillip, and that the warmth she could feel was from the fact she’d somehow ended up with her head on his bare chest, her legs interlaced with his and his arms around her during the night.

 

She snuck a peek up at him to find he was still fast asleep, his hair tousled and his face peaceful. For once he wasn’t frowning and didn’t look like he was worried about a hundred different things. She contemplated moving for a second, to spare herself the embarrassment of still being in that position when he woke up but as she went to untangle herself his arms tightened around her automatically. She didn’t put up much of a fight, relaxing her head back against him and allowing herself to drift back off to sleep. It was still dark outside after all and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually had a lie in.

 

* * *

 

 

She was still asleep when he woke up, curled up right against him despite the enormous bed. He wished for a moment that they could stay there forever and not go back to the real world. His mind wandered and he started thinking about what it would be like to wake up like that every morning. His heart sunk thinking about the fact he’d never know.

 

It was still dark outside when she woke again, the time difference had well and truly messed with her body clock. She was still pressed up against Phillip and she wondered if he was awake yet. She heard him laugh quietly as her stomach growled hungrily which answered her question.

 

“Morning.” She smiled, turning to face him and carefully putting some distance between them.

 

“Hungry?” He laughed.

 

“Maybe.” She joked. “What time is it?”

 

“4am.” He groaned. “I’m starving.”

 

“If we were at home you would’ve been at work for hours by now.”

 

“I know.” Phillip groaned. “At least we don’t really have to do anything today.”

 

“Yes we do.” Anne sat up, grinning mischievously.

 

“We do?” He tried to remember what it was he’d forgotten.

 

“I believe I promised to show you how to actually take a vacation without worrying about work!” She grinned.

 

“Oh.” His face fell and she felt the disappointment wash over her. He saw the look on her face. “No, no. It’s not that I don’t want to it’s just…”

 

“What?” She frowned.

 

“I seem to remember you promised you’d go to the spa with my Mom and Sister and signing me up to play golf to get rid of me.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Oh, Yeah.” She laughed. “Your sister was going to tell me all your secrets!”

 

He cringed. He didn’t even want to think about the kind of stuff Ashley might come out with. “So as much as I’d love to, whatever you’ve got planned might need to wait until tomorrow unless you want her to come up here and actually drag you down there. She wasn’t kidding!”

 

Anne swallowed nervously. The thought of being alone with Phillip Mom and Sister was mildly terrifying to say the least.

 

“You’ll be fine. Ashley’s okay, really. And my Mom seems to like you.” Phillip smiled encouragingly. “Meanwhile I’ll be stuck playing golf with my father.”

 

“You’re not worried she might tell me all your secrets then?” Anne joked.

 

Phillip laughed. “I think I trust you enough to keep my secrets.”

 

“I’m honoured!” She grinned.

 

“You should be.” He winked. Her stomach growled again. “Come on, I’ll go and shower and we’ll see if we can find you some food before Ashley kidnaps you for the day!”

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant was practically deserted when they sat down for breakfast but quickly filled up. They picked a table tucked away in the corner, Phillip hoping they’d get away without bumping in to any members of his extended family who might insist on joining them. He just wanted to spend some time alone with Anne.

 

“Thanks again, for doing this with me.” He said quietly, putting his knife and fork down as he finished his food.

 

“You don’t have to keep doing that.” She rolled her eyes at him, draining the last of her coffee.

 

“What?”

 

“Thanking me.” She laughed. “It’s not like this is some kind of punishment. I’m on vacation in Hawaii and about to go to the spa for the day.”

 

“But you do have to put up with me and my family all week.” He reminded her.

 

“I don’t know why you find it so hard to believe that I might actually want to spend time with you.” She said softly, the blush creeping up her neck as he stared at her for a long moment.

 

“Do you?” He asked hesitantly. His mind was racing trying to work out what she meant. Had he been wrong about her not being interested after all? His heart skipped a beat at the possibility.

 

“I-“

 

“Anne! There you are!” Ashley appeared beside the table fork nowhere. “I’m so glad I found you! We’ve got to get going!”

 

“I-“ Anne tried to protest, desperately wanting to finish their conversation. Ashley had already grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Considering how tiny she was there was no arguing with the woman.

 

“Can you give us a minute Ash? Please?” Phillip pleaded. “We were kind of in the middle of a conversation here?”

 

“Nope.” Ashley grinned. “You can finish later. We have a spa day to get to! Dads meeting you at reception at 10, have fun!” She kept her grip on Anne’s hand and dragged her out of the restaurant before Phillip had the chance to say another word.

* * *

 

 

Anne had to admit, as annoyed as she’d been when Ashley had interrupted, that the spa was pretty relaxing. It wasn’t like it was something she’d ever get to do at home- there definitely wasn’t going to be enough spare money for that- and that made it even more exciting. That, and the fact Ashley’s enthusiasm was contagious. She’d chatted excitedly about the wedding, their honeymoon and everything else all day as well as telling Anne countless stories about stupid things Phillip had done growing up.

 

The three of them sat in a row, wrapped in big fluffy robes with a glass of champagne in hand getting a pedicure and she realised she was the happiest and most relaxed she’d been in months. It was nice to get away for a week and not have the pressure of performing every night, as much as she loved her job she had definitely needed a break.

 

“So.” Ashley started, turning to face Anne. “Tell us about you and Phillip.”

 

“Yes, please do dear.” Mrs Carlyle chipped in. “The boy doesn’t tell me anything.”

 

Anne shifted uncomfortably as they both stared at her. “What do you want to know?”

 

“How did you meet?” Ashley asked excitedly.

 

“The circus.” Anne smiled. “I think Phillip told you, I do trapeze with my brother? Barnum had persuaded Phillip to come and join us and the two of them were standing on the balcony watching us. I swung up and as I looked Phillip was just standing there staring.” She could remember that moment as though it had been the day before.

 

“Oh wow.” Ashley breathed. “That’s so romantic! I met James at the office which is kind of less exciting! So did you know right then, that you loved him?”

 

“Ashley.” Mrs Carlyle scolded. “Sorry Anne, you don’t have to answer that.”

 

There was a paused for a moment. “I think I probably did.” Anne admitted.

 

Ashley looked like she was about to burst. “I’m so happy for you two! Isn’t it so nice to see Phillip with a nice girl finally?” She turned to look at her Mom.

 

Mrs Carlyle sipped at her drink, nodding slightly. “He seems to actually like you which is nice. I thought he was going to have persuaded someone else to come with him to shut us all up like last time. Oh, what was that girls name?”

 

“Leanne? Lauren? Lucy?” Ashley suggested. “I can’t even remember. She was terrible.”

 

“She was.” Mrs Carlyle nodded. “And the one before her. Nicky? God they were awful.”

 

Anne looked down uncomfortably. She wondered if they were going to start talking about her in the same way after she’d left.

 

“Sorry, you must think we’re terrible people.” Ashley cringed. “I just… Well, there’s been a lot of women that have tried to date my brother. Most have them have been after him for his money and he’s never paid any real attention to any of them. It’s just so nice to see him so happy.”

 

“It really is.” Mrs Carlyle smiles. “And please, just ignore anything my husband says to you. He can be a bit of an idiot but he means well.” Ashley nodded in agreement.

 

Anne smiled back at them, not knowing what to say. “Thank you for letting me come with you, it’s been really fun. I should probably get going though.” She hadn’t realised when they said spa day that they’d quite literally meant they were serious about spending the entire day in there.

 

“We do need to get going but I’m not done with you yet.” Ashley laughed as the three of them got up.

 

Mrs Carlyle gave them a knowing smile. “I’ll leave you two to it, have fun girls.”

 

“I feel like I’ve missed something.” Anne said warily as Ashley led her out of the spa.

 

“We’re supposed to be having a big family dinner tonight. The boys won’t be back from golf for another couple of hours so I thought it might be fun to get you all dolled up and surprise Phillip.” Ashley announced excitedly. “I’ve seen the way he’s been looking at you, I don’t think it’ll take much for his eyes to pop out of his head.

 

Anne laughed nervously. Ashley still had her wrist in a vice like grip so she suspected she didn’t have much choice in the matter.

 

“I need to get to know my future sister in law anyway!” Ashley beamed.

 

“I don’t think-“ Anne started nervously.

 

Ashley turned to face her as they reached her hotel room. “I know my brother Anne. I have never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. I can’t believe I’m finally going to have a sister!”

 

Anne didn’t argue, she had a feeling it was going to be rather pointless. She was after all there to play the part of Phillip’s girlfriend- she wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting. Maybe his family to be less convinced he was in love with her? Because she knew deep down it was never going to happen.

 

Ashley pulled her in to the room and sat her down at a chair in front of the mirror. There were more hair products and makeup laid out on the table than Anne had ever seen in her life and she couldn’t help but laugh. “How long have you been planning this?”

 

Ashley looked guilty for a second. “Since I saw you last night?” She laughed nervously. “I even managed to send Mom up to your room to get your makeup and clothes for me.”

 

Anne couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re organised. I’ll give you that.”

 

Ashley picked up a hairbrush. “Lets do this!” She grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow.” Anne breathed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. “You’re good at this.”

 

Ashley laughed. “Ask Phillip, I practiced on him a lot when we were kids.”

 

“Now there’s an image.” Anne smirked.

 

“Mom did bring a couple of your dresses down here.” Ashley said, walking over to the wardrobe. “But I have got this and I think it would look amazing on you.” She held out a hanger with a black dress on to Anne.

 

“Okay.” Anne nodded. “Thank you, this has been so fun!”

 

“It’ll be even more fun when you get to see Phillip’s face.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit.” Phillip breathed, watching his sister and Anne walk down to the bar arm in arm. James who was standing beside him gave a low whistle.

 

Anne felt her cheeks flush as she met Phillip’s eye. “You’re right, this is fun.” She murmured to Ashley who laughed under her breath.

 

“Hey sweetie.” Ashley let go of Anne as they reached the boys. “Good round of golf?”

 

James nodded. “It was okay. You look amazing.”

 

Phillip stared at Anne for a long moment. Her hair hung in smooth glossy curls around her face, her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. The sleeveless black dress she had on had virtually no back to it he realised as she turned around to grab herself a drink and she looked incredible.

 

As Anne turned back to him, glass of wine in hand, he realised he was still staring. “You look amazing.” He whispered in her ear, winding his arm around her waist.

 

“She does, doesn’t she? You’re a lucky boy Phil.” Ashley butted in. James nodded in agreement and Anne smiled awkwardly. “Come on James, we’d better go find our seats. See you two in there.” With a quick wink at Anne she was gone.

 

“How long did she kidnap you for?” Phillip whispered as Ashley and James walked across.

 

His warm breath on her neck made every hair on her body stand on end. “We had a lot of fun.” Anne smiled.

 

“In the same way I used to have fun when she used to use me as her doll?” He joked.

 

“She told me all about that.” Anne laughed. “I really like her.”

 

“Well, it seems like she really likes you too.” He smiled. “And you do, look amazing, really. Not that you don’t usually it’s just… well… just wow.”

 

Anne laughed, she couldn’t help herself. “It’s not quite the same as my ratty old gym leggings is it?”

 

“You look great in those two.” He whispered. His thumb continued to trace absently across the bare skin of her back as he looked at her. For a moment, standing there under the hundreds of twinkling fairy lights that adorned every pillar of the bar, she almost thought that he might kiss her.

 

Then he seemed to snap himself out of the moment, removing his hand from her back and offering it to her to hold instead. “Well I don’t know about you but I’m starving. We’d better go and find our seats.” He suggested quickly.

 

She nodded in agreement, taking his hand and following him, trying not to feel the wave of disappointment that came crashing over her. She should never have let Ashley convince her he had feelings for her in the first place, then she wouldn’t have had to deal with the disappointment of realising he didn’t after all.


	7. Phillip Needs A Wedding Date- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one shot that doesn’t seem to ever be ending... someone tell me to shut up... please?

“Are you okay, you’ve been very quiet all night?” Phillip asked, his voice low in her ear as they stood at the bar. He’d been watching her out of the corner of his eye all evening as she’d picked at her food and barely said a word through dinner. Now standing beside him at the bar she looked  _ uncomfortable  _ almost, like something was worrying her but he was struggling to work out what. 

 

“I’m fine. Got a headache.” She mumbled. 

 

“We can go back, it’s getting late.” Phillip quickly suggested. 

 

Anne’s stomach flipped. She was far from convinced that being alone in a room with Phillip was going to do anything to help the way she was feeling. The thought of spending another night sharing a bed with him filled her with dread. 

 

“I might go back and have a lie down but you should stay here, spend some time with your family.” She looked down at her feet as she spoke. 

 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” He asked again. The uneasy feeling in his stomach told him he already knew the answer to that question, he just couldn’t quite work out what had happened. 

 

“Fine.” She nodded. 

 

“Okay.” He said uncertainly, setting his glass down on the bar. “I’ve had more than enough of my family for one day so I’ll come back with you.”

 

“Okay.” She agreed, somewhat defeated. She had actually got a splitting headache, it wasn’t a total lie, brought on she imagined from her mind racing the entire evening trying to work out what everything meant and what she was supposed to do. All she wanted to do was take some Advil and lie in a dark room until it subsided, she hadn’t got it in her to get in an argument with Phillip. 

 

The walk to the room was mercifully silent and she was immensely thankful. The pounding in her head had intensified to the point where she could barely bring herself to keep her eyes open to see where she was going. Everything seemed far too bright and it didn’t help that the stupid heels Ashley had convinced her to wear were pinching her feet with every step she took. 

 

Phillip seemed to sense that she wasn’t okay, his hand firmly grasping her elbow to keep her upright as they walked down the hallway to their room. She was grateful, as much as she wanted to pull her arm away from him, for the fact that he knew her well enough to know she wasn’t okay. 

 

“Come and sit down.” He said softly as he unlocked the door to their room, guiding her over to the bed and gently pushing her down. “You don’t look too good.”

 

“Wow, Thanks.” She rolled her eyes and winced. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a migraine, but she couldn’t say she’d missed them. 

 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He sighed. She tentatively opened an eye as she felt his fingertips skin across her ankle, then realised he was unbuckling the strap on her heels. The relief in her feet was instantaneous as he pulled them off and threw them aside. 

 

He disappeared for a second, reappearing with a couple of Advil and some water. “Thanks.” She murmured, taking them from him. It really didn’t help her confusion about what he wanted from her when he was there like this, being all sweet and caring. She couldn’t even begin to think about it in that moment, her head hurt more than enough already. She gulped the Advil down. 

 

Phillip rummaged around looking for her pyjamas as she sat on the edge of the bed with her eyes squeezed shut. She’d gone deathly pale, even under all the makeup and he wanted to ask her why she hadn’t said something sooner. He felt a pang of guilt, wondering if she’d stayed there because she felt like she had to for him. 

 

“We need to get you out of that dress Anne, as gorgeous as you look.” He said quietly. And she did look incredible in it, an image he’d almost certainly never forget. 

 

“Mmm.” She groaned. The idea of standing up was nauseating. She wasn’t even sure how Ashley had got her in to the dress in the first place never mind how she was supposed to get out of it. Surely she could just sleep in it?

 

“Do you want me to help you?” He asked quietly, his hands hovering near the zipper nervously. He felt as though he might be crossing some kind of line. 

 

“Please.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologise. You’d do the same for me.” He whispered, sliding the zipper down. She shuffled a little on the edge of the bed until the bottom of the dress was free and he could pull it over her head. He quickly passed her her pyjamas. She pulled them on and flopped back on the bed with a sigh. He folded her dress and then tucked her in to bed. 

 

“Thank you.” She mumbled as he climbed into bed beside her. 

 

* * *

 

When he woke, the room still in darkness and the bed beside him cold and empty he had a moment of heart stopping panic. Then he noticed the balcony doors slightly ajar, the curtains blowing in the breeze and felt himself relax slightly in the knowledge that she hadn’t run off and left him  _ yet _ . 

 

He slipped out of bed and stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her. She was sitting cross legged on the sofa on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket. “Mind if I join you?” He asked quietly.

 

She visibly flinched at the sound of his voice. “Jeez.” She muttered, turning to look at him. 

 

“Sorry.” He held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you. I woke up and you were gone, I was worried.”

 

“I couldn’t get back to sleep.” She sighed, turning back to stare out at the ocean below them. It was deserted, the only sound the crashing of the waves on the shore. It was the most peaceful thing she’d ever seen. 

 

“Are you feeling any better?” He asked, moving to sit beside her. She hadn’t told him to go away so he’d taken it to mean she didn’t mind. 

 

She nodded. “Yes, Thanks. Sorry about that.”

 

“You don’t need to apologise.” He murmured. 

 

She frowned, deep in thought and he would’ve given anything to be able to read her mind in that moment. 

 

“It’s beautiful out here.” She whispered. “I’ve never seen so many stars.” She’d been surprised when she’d stepped out there just how many there were. It had been so long since she’d left the city she’d all but forgotten what it was like. 

 

“It is.” He agreed. He wanted to ask what it was, there was clearly something that she wasn’t telling him, but he was afraid. Afraid that she’d push him away, that she’d confirm that she’d never want to be with him, that she might say she wanted to go home and he couldn’t take it. So instead he sat beside her quietly, listening to the waves. 

 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting about a foot away from her, staring straight out at the ocean looking deep in thought. 

 

“What are we doing here Phillip?” She sighed, almost unaware that she’d spoken the words out loud until he looked at her. 

 

“What do you mean?” He said slowly, his mind reeling as he tried to think of something to say. Was she talking about what he thought she was?

 

The uncertainty was clear on her face as she looked at him, searching his expression for some kind of clue what he might be thinking. 

 

“I don’t… I don’t know what I was expecting from this week.” She mumbled. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come.”

 

He shifted closer to her, their knees brushing. “I’m really glad you did come with me.” He said softly. 

 

She turned and looked back out at the ocean. The sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon, the sky slowly starting to turn a beautiful shade of pink and orange. For a moment she was mesmerised by the colours reflecting off the surface of the water. 

 

“Yeah. It got you off the hook with your parents.” She sighed. “Glad I could help.”

 

“You know what’s not what I meant.” He shook his head, his hand slowly reaching out to take hers. She stiffened but didn’t pull away. “I couldn’t give a crap what they think.”

 

“Then why bother bringing me in the first place?” She frowned, turning to look at him. 

 

“Because… because I wanted to spend some time with you.” His voice was a barely audible whisperer. “Away from the circus… away from… well, just the two of us without worrying about anyone else.”

 

Anne stared at him for a long moment, trying to take in what he was saying. “But… I… why?”

 

He laughed quietly. “Why do you think?”

 

“Honestly?” She sighed. “I don’t know.”

 

“I think you do.” He tightened his grip on her hand a fraction and she looked down at where their fingers were intertwined. 

 

“I think I know what you’re trying to say.” She sighed. “But that’s not how it works.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowned. 

 

“Because there is no universe in which someone like me ends up with someone like you.” She sighed unhappily. “Because this is real life Phillip not some kind of fairy tale where we get to live happily ever after!”

 

His stomach dropped. “I thought you felt the same way.” He mumbled. Had he really misread everything that hadn’t happened since they’d been in Hawaii that badly?

 

“I did… I do…” she pulled her hand away from his. “I don’t know Phillip, but the thing I do know is there is no world in which this works.”

 

“Why are you so desperate to find a reason not to give this a chance?” He asked, a pleading edge to his voice. This wasn’t how he’d pictured this going at all. 

 

“Because.” She said quietly, picking at a loose thread on her blanket. “When it all goes wrong, which inevitably it will, I’ll be the one who ends up getting hurt.”

 

“Why are you so desperate to convince yourself it won’t work?” He argued. “You’re not even giving me a chance! Have these last few days not shown you how great we could be together?”

 

She bit down on her bottom lip as it trembled slightly, willing herself not to cry- at least not in front of him anyway. “No one is going to accept us. I don’t think you realise that.”

 

“Does it matter?” He asked. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks!”

 

She stood up, walking to the edge of the balcony before turning back to look at him. “You’ve never had anyone look at you like that. You don’t understand it.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“The way your father looked at me. Like I was something he’d just scraped off the bottom of his shoe.” She sighed. “I don’t expect you to understand, you come from a completely different world.”

 

“My family are small minded people.” Phillip pulled at his hair in frustration, getting up and walking towards her. She didn’t move away from him, being backed up against the railings of the balcony she didn’t really have anywhere to go. He stopped when they were just inches apart and he could feel her breath on his face. 

 

“It’s not just them.” She sighed unhappily. “Being here, it’s like being in some kind of bubble. It makes you think it’s possible, but when we get home you’re going to wake up and see that it’s not the way the world works. I need my job Phillip, the circus is my home. If this didn’t work out… I can’t risk it… I just… I can’t.” She stepped around him. 

 

He caught her arm as she stepped past him. “Where are you going?”

 

“For a run or something, I need to clear my head.” She shrugged out of his grip. She absolutely should never have agreed to come with him, she just wished she’d realised this a bit earlier. She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t follow her in to the room. She changed quickly, grabbed her headphones and ducked out before he could try and follow her. 

 

She needed to think. 

 

* * *

 

“Well isn’t that a sight for sore eyes.” He looked up from his breakfast to find his sister sitting down at the table opposite him. “You do know you’re supposed to eat it right? Doesn’t really have the same effect if you just push it round the plate.”

 

“Ha ha.” He retorted sarcastically, dropping the fork on to the plate. 

 

“For someone who is on an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii with his girlfriend you’re not exactly a little ray of sunshine are you?” She frowned. “Phillip? What’s wrong?” She prompted when he didn’t say anything. 

 

“I’ve done something really stupid Ash.” He groaned. 

 

“Phillip.” She sighed. “Please tell me you’ve not screwed this up? I actually liked this one!”

 

He groaned. “Yeah, about that…”

 

She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I might’ve lied to you.” He sighed. “Anne’s not actually my girlfriend. We work together and she said she’d come with me to shut Mum and Dad up.”

 

Ashley rolled her eyes. “You’re even more of an idiot than I thought. Are you the only one that can’t see that girl is clearly in love with you?”

 

“You… but… what?” Phillip stuttered. None of it made any sense. 

 

“Do I have to spell everything out for you?” Ashley sighed dramatically. “Why else did you think she offered to come with you?”

 

“A free trip to Hawaii?” Phillip offered. 

 

“My god you’re more stupid than I thought.” She rolled her eyes at him again. “She offered for the same reason you said yes- she wanted to spend time with you! I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, why do you think I actually believed you she was your girlfriend this time?”

 

“I hate to ruin it for you.” He sighed. “But the whole reason I’m sat her on my own is because she said she wants nothing to do with me.”

 

Ashley looked taken aback for the briefest of moments. “Did she say why?”

 

“Because this isn’t some kind of fairytale where the two of us end up together.” He quoted miserably, picking up his coffee and realising it had long since gone cold. He put it back down on the table and looked up at his sister. “What do I do, Ash?”

 

“Did you ask her what she’s worried about?” 

 

“What people will think, the way dad looked at her.” He sighed. “That we’re in a bubble here and once we’re back in the real world I’ll come to my senses and we won’t be able to work together anymore. There was a list.”

 

“That’s quite a list.” Ashley raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Tell me about it.” He mumbled. 

 

“Is she right to be?” She asked. He looked at her confused. “I mean I love you and all that Phillip, but up until now your reputation hasn’t exactly been… well… the kind of guy you want to risk everything for.”

 

“I was a different person back then.” He sighed. 

 

“I know.” She squeezed his hand quickly. “But it’s gotta be there in the back of her head somewhere. She’s got valid concerns, you can’t just brush them aside.”

 

“So what am I supposed to?”

 

“Stop sitting here wallowing and go and find her! Go!”

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Just A Guy In A Bar....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne meets a guy in a bar and has no idea who he is.... until she turns up at an audition the next morning and finds out he's her new boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Satine86 who saved my sanity while I was trying to write this....

She glanced around the crowded and noisy bar for a moment, her fingers tracing absently around the rim of her glass. So far New York wasn’t really all her brother had cracked it up to be. Go and have some fun, he’d said. Then he’d practically shoved her out of his apartment so that he could spend some time alone with his girlfriend. Apparently it hadn’t occurred to him when he said she could stay with her until she found her feet that it would mean he’d actually have to share his space with her.

 

She was tired, and much the same as the last packed bar she’d gone to, the room was full of slightly sleazy men who kept trying to buy her a drink. She fought the urge to groan as another one slid onto the barstool next to her, wondering for a second if she’d been gone long enough to pacify her brother.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” He grinned. “Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“No, thank you.” She smiled trying to remind herself to be polite, glancing at the clock again.

 

“Oh come on!” He grinned, his hand finding its way on to her thigh. “Let’s have some fun.” He winked.

 

Her entire body went rigid as she tried to think of an escape route.

 

“Oh there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She stared at the stranger who appeared the other side of her in complete bewilderment as he threw an arm around her shoulder. “Play along.” He murmured in her ear as he leant down and placed a soft kiss against her cheek.

 

“I wondered where you were!” She smiled, wondering if her voice sounded as high and false to them as it did to her own ears. She noticed all of a sudden that the hand on her thigh had quickly been retracted.

 

“Well, it was nice to meet you.” The man who’d been sat next to her muttered under his breath before getting up and disappearing back into the crowd.

 

“Thank you.” She breathed a sigh of relief, looking at her knight in shining armour.

 

He laughed. “Is it wrong that I kind of enjoyed that?”

 

Her stomach flipped as she started into his twinkling blue eyes. “Is this a hobby of yours?” She asked.

 

“What?” He laughed. “Rescuing damsels in distress?”

 

She rolled her eyes at him. “I was going to say hanging out in sleazy bars…”

 

“Ouch.” He winced. “Rescued  you and this is how you repay me?” She could tell from the twitch of his lips as he tried not to smile that he was joking.

 

“I’m Anne.” She smiled.

 

“Phillip. And for the record my friends ran off with a bachelorette party and left me here.”

 

“Okay then Phillip. Can I buy you a drink for coming and rescuing me?” She asked nervously.

 

He smiled back at her, amused. “I’d say that seems like a pretty fair deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

One drink had in fact turned into many many more. Anne was vaguely aware somewhere in the back of her mind that she had an audition the next day and should definitely not be drinking tequila shots with a stranger in a bar. Sadly, that wasn’t going to be enough to stop her. He was attractive, she couldn’t deny it… but there was something about the way he spoke and listened when she talked that made he want to sit there and talk to him forever.

 

The conversation had flowed easily, with each drink she had she found herself telling him more and more about herself. He laughed at all her jokes and told her about all the times he’d got himself hopelessly lost when he first moved to the city. Every now and then his fingertips would graze against her thigh or his knee would brush hers and it would send a shiver up her spine. He made her smile she realised, and before she knew it she realised she was actually enjoying herself for the first time since she’d left home for New York.

 

Before she even knew what had happened the bar was closing and they were pouring out onto the street with all the other people that had been inside. They stood under the streetlight for a moment, looking at each other.

 

“Well, this has been…” she mumbled, not knowing what to say. She was rapidly starting to sober up standing out there in the frigid winter air.

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. “Not as terrible as it could’ve been?” He suggested.

 

She laughed. “Something like that.” She agreed. It was late, like really late, and she knew she really ought to be getting home. But she also didn’t the night to be over. She wondered bitterly if she’d ever see him again.

 

“Come for a walk with me?” He suggested. “The city looks beautiful at night.”

 

She stared for a moment as he held his hand out to her, then rather impulsively took a step forward and grabbed his hand. He grinned at her as they started walking, she marvelled for a second at the way her hand felt in his. When she thought about it later she realised quite how stupid she’d been- that really he could’ve been absolutely anyone and she was lucky he hadn’t actually been a serial killer.

 

“So…” he asked as they stood in Times Square. “What made you want to come to New York? Are you another one of those people who wants to make it big on Broadway?” He joked.

 

She laughed, still staring up at all the dazzling lights above and around them. She’d seen it hundreds of times on tv but there was something very different about actually being stood there amongst it all. “Something like that.” She joked. “My brother lives here. Said I could crash with him for a while and see if I wanted to actually stay here.”

 

“And then sent you out drinking on your own?” Phillip asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, well…it seems he might’ve neglected to tell his girlfriend that he’d invited me to stay.”

 

“Ah.” Phillip chuckled.

 

“Anyway, what about you?” She quickly changed the subject.

 

“What about me?” He laughed.

 

“Well I seem to have told you all about me so I think it’s your turn?”

 

“I can assure you there’s nothing exciting to tell. I go to work, get ditched by my friends, go home and sleep and repeat.” He joked.

 

“Oh god.”

 

“What?” His eyes went wide with alarm.

 

“You’re one of them aren’t you?” She groaned. “One of those self important people who works in investment banking because their millionaire father got them a job there and thinks they run the world. I know there had to be something wrong with you!”

 

He laughed, barely able to breathe. “Are you going to run off I am?”

 

“No.” She admitted. “But I would’ve liked it better if you told me I was wrong.”

 

“Does it really matter?” He asked, watching as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

 

“No.” She whispered. “I guess it doesn’t.”

 

It all seemed to happen in slow motion as his hands came up to cradle her face, pulling her towards him as his lips found hers. A quiet groan of satisfaction escaped her, muffled by his lips. She’d found herself looking at him all night wondering what it might be like to kiss him. Better than she’d imagined was the answer.

 

“Well…” he breathed when they finally pulled away from each other, each of them taking a moment to suck in some much needed breath. His eyes sparkled mischievously, the bright lights reflecting in them.

 

“What?” She laughed. “Why are you looking at me like that?” The way he was biting his lower lip wasn’t helping the rational part of her brain that was struggling to reason with the desire that pooled in her stomach. Everything about him was intoxicating- the smell of his cologne, the feeling of his fingertips against her skin and the way she could still taste the whiskey he’d been drinking on her lips. She wanted him, there was no denying it.

 

He looked conflicted for a moment. “Nothing.” He shrugged, pressing his lips to hers again. This time there was an almost frantic intensity as he deepened the kiss, his hands moving from her face to slowly roam down her body.

 

She almost forgot for a moment that they were standing in the middle of Times Square, which was somehow still full of people even in the middle of the night. “Phillip.” She gasped as she pulled away from him, his lips continued to roam hungrily along her jaw and down her neck. “Not here.”

 

He pulled away properly this time, looking at her with a silent question.

 

She swallowed nervously, almost unable to believe that she was actually doing this, and nodded. “Back to yours?” She suggested the bravery the alcohol had given her previously beginning to subside,  she was afraid for a moment he was going to reject her.

 

He took her hand after a moment of hesitation, leading her through the crowd.

* * *

 

Mercifully it was quite a short walk, but even so she was absolutely freezing by the time they reached his apartment. She made a mental note to remind herself to buy some much warmer clothes if she decided to stay. He was quiet as he let her in to his apartment, she stated around in amazement at the spacious apartment. They were high enough up that out of the huge windows that made up almost an entire wall she could see the lights of the city stretching out in front of them. She stripped her coat off and tossed it over the back of the sofa.

 

W.D’s apartment wasn’t bad at all, but compared to this it looked like a closet. “Wow.” She breathed.

 

“I love to sit here at night and watch all the lights.” He murmured, moving to stand behind her. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.” His hand slid slowly around her waist, his breath warm on the back of her neck and she felt her stomach clench in anticipation. She leaned back against him, tipping her head black against his shoulder as he slowly kissed his way down her neck.

 

“You know.” He whispered against her skin. “I didn’t just bring you back here to… I just wasn’t quite ready for you to disappear on me.”

 

She sighed in contentment, twisting in his arms so she could face him. “I came here of my own free will do I need to remind you?” She whispered, her hands linking behind his neck. He looked at her for a long moment, eyes searching hers for the answer to something.

 

She pressed herself closer to him, her body melding to his and kissed him again. Hard. It was like someone had flipped a switch inside him and suddenly all the anxiety and hesitation in him disappeared. He kissed her with an almost bruising force, his hands sliding under the hem of her top as he fingers went to the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Wait, wait.” He broke away from her, his hands stilling for a moment. “Are you sure about this?”

 

She nodded, biting down on her lip. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever wanted something quite so much in her life. “100% sure.” She whispered.

 

He looked at her for a moment more and then his hands were pulling her top over her head. She shivered for a second as her skin came into contact with the cool air of his apartment. His hands slid down her back and under her ass until she was suddenly lifted off the floor, her shoes dropping noisily to the ground as he swept her up and carried her through a doorway into the bedroom.

 

He deposited her not so gently on to the enormous bed that filled the room. She laughed as she sent the mountain of pillows flying. “Something funny?” He smirked, stripping out of his shirt and slowly crawling up her body. He left open mouthed kisses on every inch of exposed skin as he made his way up and by the time he was at eye level with her again she’d forgotten he’d even asked her a question. “Well?” He asked.

 

“Mmm?” She hooked her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer to her as she grew increasingly impatient.

 

“Patience.” He murmured, his lips back against the skin of her collarbone. “We’ve got all night.”

 

The words were laced with promise and sent a delicious shiver up her spine at the thought. Her hands wandered to his now bare chest, exploring the newly exposed skin. He looked at her questioningly for a moment as she fumbled with the button on his jeans trying to rid him of the stupid amount of clothes he seemed to somehow still be wearing.

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” She whispered. The button finally released as she fumbled with it. “I want this. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

 

He hesitated for a second longer, then with the smallest nod of his head his lips were back on hers, his hand snaking between them to undo her jeans. She could feel him smiling against her lips as he settled his weight above her.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that her mouth was drier than the dessert. Then the dull throbbing of her head came to her attention and she slowly began to remember the tequila shots of the night before. She tentatively opened her left eye to find that she was in fact still in a very nice apartment with a very naked, very attractive man sprawled out next to her in the huge bed. She struggled for a second to remember his name. Peter maybe?

 

The thing that really caught her attention was the daylight streaming in through the windows. She glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table next to her and realised with a moment of heart stopping panic it was half past ten already and her audition was at twelve.

 

She looked around the room in a panic, her clothes strewn across the floor, and then back at the peaceful sleeping face of the man next to her. He’d been sweet and kind, she didn’t want to be that person who just disappeared, but she also didn’t have a choice if she was actually going to make it to her audition.

 

She gingerly climbed out of bed, freezing for a heart stopping moment as he stirred in his sleep and she’d thought he was going to wake up. Then he’d turned over and started snoring quietly again. She’d let out a quiet sigh of relief and quickly gathered up her clothes before dashing out of the bedroom.

 

It wasn’t until she stood in his living room trying to get dressed quickly and quietly that she realised she hadn’t picked up her underwear. She honestly couldn’t even remember seeing it as she picked up the rest of her stuff. There was a brief moment of hesitation before decided it wasn’t worth it and pulled the clothing she did have on and bolted for the door.

 

The doorman gave her a look of barely disguised disapproval as she dashed out of the door, off and running down the street in what she desperately hoped was the direction of her brothers apartment. She really didn’t have any time to be getting lost if she’d got any hope of making it to the audition on time. She mentally kicked herself for allowing it to happen. What had she been thinking?

 

She was still running when she reached the front door of W.D’s apartment, although she skidded to a rather abrupt halt as she came through the door and found her brother sitting there waiting for her. “And where have you been?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“I… errr.”

 

“Oh.” He looked more than a little surprised. “I’ve been worried.”

 

“I should I’ve called, I know. I am sorry I just…”

 

“You were busy, clearly.” He smirked. “Isn’t your big audition today?”

 

She nodded. “In like an hour, so if you’ll excuse me?”

 

“Go.” He pointed in the direction of the bathroom. “But you don’t get off the hook that easily we’re talking about this later.”

 

She groaned, but she didn’t have time to protest, so ran into the bathroom to shower and change without another word.

* * *

 

 

She ended up having to run the entire way to her audition. She paused for second before she went in trying to fix her hair and steady her breathing so she at least didn’t look like a madwoman who’d run halfway across the city and taken at least two wrong turns. She was only just on time, she would’ve been a lot happier if she’d been early, although she realised the stress of trying to get herself there hadn’t left any time for her to get nervous.

 

“Anne Wheeler?” She looked up at the sound of her name.

 

“Yes.” She nodded, forcing a smile. She wondered for a second if it was obvious that she was hungover and felt like she’d run halfway across the city.

 

“P.T. Barnum.” She shook the hand he held out. “Thanks for coming. Come on through, I’m just waiting for my business partner but he shouldn’t be long.”

 

She followed him, listening as he talked about the show and what they were looking for. She was kicking herself for allowing herself to get drunk the night before- what had she been thinking? She really wanted the part, she’d been reading about the show online for weeks and she’d thrown it all away for one night with a stranger she’d almost certainly never see again.

 

She did feel a little guilty that she’d just snuck out and left him there like that. She wondered for a moment what he’d thought when he’d woken up. Had he still been expecting her to be there? Should she have left her number? Who was she kidding- someone like that was never going to call someone like her again. It was one night only and it was for the best. She needed to concentrate on what she’d come there to do.

 

“Oh good, you’re here.” P.T. said. “Anne, this is Phillip. Phillip, this is Anne Wheeler.” As he stepped to the side Anne’s jaw nearly hit the floor. How was it even possible that it was _him_ standing there in front of her?

 

There was a slight hesitation from him, just long enough to make Anne sure he’d definitely recognised her, then he held his hand out to her. “Phillip Carlyle.” He smiled politely as they shook hands. “It’s lovely to meet you Miss Wheeler.”

 

Anne watched Mr Barnum briefly look back and forth between the two of them trying to work out what was going on. Whatever he thought it was, he didn’t ask any questions and Phillip quickly retreated. P.T. did most of the talking and that was more than okay with her. She’d just pretend Phillip wasn’t there she decided, it was easier that way and it wasn’t like she was actually going to get the part anyway. She’d suffer through this and then never have to see him again.

* * *

 

Hearing Barnum say that she’d got the part should’ve been the best thing that could’ve happened. Instead she found her eyes going to Phillip wondering what on Earth she was supposed to do. He looked down at the floor, at Barnum and basically anywhere else in the room to avoid having to look her in the eye. Her heart sank. She wasn’t going to be able to work with him.

 

The shrill ringing of Barnum’s phone cut through her thoughts. “Excuse me.” He mumbled, walking over towards the door to answer it and leaving Anne stood on the stage with Phillip alone.

 

“Well.” He sighed, looking at her properly for the first time. “Congratulations I guess.”

 

“I… I don’t have to take it?” She suggested, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

 

He frowned. “Why wouldn’t you? Isn’t this what you wanted.”

 

“Yes but-“

 

“Phillip!” P.T. yelled from the other side of the room. “I’ve gotta go- Helen needs picking up from school she’s sick. Can you sort things out with Anne. Thanks for coming Anne, I’ll see you tomorrow!” He bolted out of the door before either of them could react.

 

“You were saying?” Phillip turned back to her.

 

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he looked at her. She could vividly remember the way he’d looked at her with those blue eyes the night before and it was off putting to say the least.

 

“You lied to me.” She hissed. “And now I’m going to have to turn this down.”

 

“Lied to you?” He laughed quietly. “How exactly?”

 

“You told me you worked in bloody banking!” She cried.

 

He glanced over her shoulder as a couple of people came in through the door behind them. He smiled and waved a greeting before grabbing her by the elbow and dragging her across the stage. “No.” He hissed in her ear. “You made that assumption.”

 

“Well you didn’t exactly correct me!” She wrenched her elbow free from him. “Where are we going?”

 

“To my office so we can finish this conversation without everyone in the building listening.” He grabbed her by the wrist and continued to pull her along until they reached a door which he opened and pulled her into. “Well?” He folded his arms and leant back against his desk.

 

“Well what?” She huffed.

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “But you’re clearly angry at me for something, I mean god knows what given you’re the one that snuck out while I was asleep, but whatever it is go ahead.”

 

“I told you why I was in New York. Did you not think it might’ve been polite to warn me? Just in case something like this happened?”

 

He rolled his eyes and she clenched her fists. Had he been this infuriating last night? She honestly couldn’t remember. “This is New York for heaven's sake. The chances of this happening weren’t exactly great. And anyway, if you’d told me what you were actually auditioning for I would’ve told you. You never told me you did bloody trapeze! I thought you were another on of those wannabe actresses! Although I guess that does explain how weirdly flexible you are…”

 

His eyes locked with hers and her cheeks flooded with colour. He took a small step closer to her, straightening up. “Nope.” She shook her head.

 

“What?” His face lit up with a grin. For the first time that day he actually resembled the man she’d met in the bar the night before.

 

“Stop it.” She shook her head as he took another step closer to her. The office wasn’t very big at all and it was only going to take another step before he was within touching distance.

 

“Stop what?” He laughed. She could see the amusement on his face.

 

“This.” She pointed at him. “Is not happening.” She shook her head as he took another step forward. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils as he got closer and it was like being transported back to the night before for a second.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” He protested, but she could see the barely suppressed smirk on his face as he stood in front of her. Another half a step forward and their bodies would be touching.

 

“You didn’t have to.” She sighed. “I can see it on your face. I’m already going to have to turn down a perfect job because of this. I’m not about to make the same mistake twice.”

 

“Who said you have to turn it down?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Me.” She took half a step backwards to try and put some distance between them, her back up against the wall. She watched as his tongue ran over his teeth, his brow creased deep in thought. There was a faint shadow of stubble across his jaw and she wondered for a second if it was possible that he was _more_ attractive now she was sober. “This isn’t going to work, us two working together.” She gulped.

 

He took another step forward, close enough now that she could feel his breath on her face. “I don’t know.” He leant down to whisper in her ear, tucking a loose curl behind her warm his breath on her neck left a trail of goosebumps. “I think we’ve already established we make a pretty good team.”

 

“Uh-“ She shook her head. “No.”

 

“You know.” He continued to whisper in her ear, his voice low. “I was really hoping you’d still be there when I woke up this morning. I was kind of looking forward to round two.” He winked and she felt her stomach flip with anticipation.

 

“Well you’ll have to carry on imagining it because it’s not going to happen.” She shook her head. “I’m not going to have everyone thinking I only got the part because I slept with you.”

 

“Why would anyone think that?” He frowned.

 

“They will when you bloody tell them!” She shot back.

 

He took a step back, a look of hurt crossing their face. “Do you really think I’d do that?”

 

“I don’t know!” She cried. “I don’t bloody know you!”

 

“I don’t remember that being a problem for you last night!” He regretted it the instant the words left his mouth.

 

“Yeah well I didn’t exactly think I’d be seeing you again did I?” She hissed. “I’d had enough tequila that I wasn’t exactly making wise choices.” It wasn’t true at all, she’d been pretty much sober by the time they’d got back to his. She’d known exactly what she was doing.

 

She saw him stiffen. “Well I’m sorry if that’s how you feel.”

 

“I didn’t mean that.” She sighed. “Last night was…”

 

“So good you ran off while I was still asleep?” He suggested.

 

She cringed. “I panicked.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I knew I’d got to be here and I was late? Because you actually seemed like quite a nice guy and I didn’t want to leave you my number and spend weeks wondering if you were going to call?” She offered.

 

“I would’ve called.” He smiled, stepping towards her again. “I had a really great time with you last night.”

 

“Yeah well it doesn’t matter now.”

 

“What?” His heart sank. “Do you… do you regret it?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“No.” She smiled shyly. “Last night was…”

 

“Incredible? Mind blowing?” He suggested, grinning at her.

 

“I was going to say good… maybe even great.” She laughed.

 

“Ouch.” He pretended to be hurt be should could see him trying to hide his smile.

 

“Can you just be sensible for a second?” She asked. “Please?”

 

“Sorry, go on.” He nodded.

 

“I want this job.” She sighed. “And the only way that’s going to work is if we keep this strictly professional. I don’t regret what we did and I wish it hadn’t ended the way it did but this is where we are. Professional only.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, cocking his head slightly. “Do you not think we maybe crossed the line from professional and the some last night?”

 

“That never happened. Got it?” She glared at him.

 

“Oh really?” That smirk slipped back onto his face. “So it wasn’t your underwear I picked up off my bedroom floor this morning? You really were in a hurry.”

 

Her cheeks turned scarlet as he looked at her, waiting. “If you ever tell anyone about this I’ll-“

 

“What?” He dared her.

 

“Just Stop talking!” She rolled her eyes at him. “I’m going now. Just to be clear last night ever happened and it is never going to happen again.”

 

She pushed past him but he caught her wrist again, spinning her round to face him. “I know you’re saying all this now, but i would’ve quite liked to see you again… and since you’re going to be here with me all day every day, I think we should just both admit now that eventually I’m going to win you round and this is going to happen again at some point.”

 

She stood there, looking at him. Her hand was still interlinked with his and she didn’t try and remove it. He watched her closely for a moment, noticing the way her breath seemed to catch slightly in her throat, the way she chewed nervously on her bottom lip and kept glancing towards the door of his office.

 

He tugged gently on her hand and she stepped towards him. “I am really sorry I didn’t tell you.” He said softly. “It honestly never even crossed my mind, I forgot all about the auditions  which is kind of why I was late.”

 

“It’s okay.” She mumbled, looking at him. “It’s not exactly what I was expecting when I turned up here mind you.”

 

“If it’s going to be too weird for you I can see if any of my friends have got any auditions or anything I can get you into instead?” He held his breath, praying for her to say no.

 

She shook her head. “We’re adults, we can do this?” It came out as a question.

 

He nodded. “Right, totally professional adults.”

 

“You’re going to need to stop looking at me like that if this is going to work.” She scolded. Her thumb grazed across the back of his knuckles, she was vaguely aware of the fact that she really shouldn’t still be standing there that close to him.

 

“Like what?” He attempt to feign innocence.

 

“Like…. I don’t know, like you’ve…”

 

“Seen you naked?” He suggested with a laugh. “Because I have.”

 

“I thought we were pretending that didn’t happen?”

 

“I seem to remember that being your idea not mine.” He reminded her. “I’d much rather we didn’t do that, I think it would be a lot more fun.”

 

“Oh really?” Anne breathed. “How so?” She was aware in the back of her mind that she was crossing into dangerous territory.

 

“Well.” He took half a step closer to her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her flush against him. “If we’re going to have to be professional then I won't get to do this.” His words were muffled as his lips found the soft skin of her neck again. “And I really quite enjoy doing this.”

 

“Phillip.” She’d meant it to come out as a warning, but it came out as a soft breathy moan that she was almost embarrassed of. This might be more difficult than she had originally thought.

 

“Mmmm?” He didn’t move.

 

It took every bit of willpower she had left to take a big step back and put some distance between the two of them. She needed to leave, before things crossed the line _again._ “Professional remember?”

 

He laughed quietly. “Yeah, I remember.”

 

She shook her head at him, heading for the door. “See you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah.” He grinned. “See you tomorrow.”

  



	9. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well as you all asked so nicely it would be mean not to?

 

 

“Good morning.” She knew he was smirking at her even before she turned around to face him. She could hear it in his voice. When she did turn around he was standing there holding a coffee cup out to her.

 

“What’s this?” She looked at him skeptically, eyeing the cup he was holding out to her.

 

“Err… coffee?” He looked confused by the question.

 

“I guessed that but why are you trying to give it to me?” She asked as he thrust it in her direction again.

 

“Because I’m a nice person and I bought it for you?” He rolled his eyes. “You know, as it's your first day and all that. I thought you might appreciate it.”

 

“Oh really.” She smirked. “And do you do this for everyone?”

 

“Does it matter?” He frowned. She was teasing him, he could see the mischievous look in her eye and he was enjoying it more than he would’ve liked to admit.

 

“I’m just trying to work out if your trying to lure me back into your bed with coffee.” Her voice dropped to a low whisper as she leant forwards so he could hear her. He could smell her perfume and it reminded him of the way his pillows still smelled faintly of her.

 

He shifted a fraction closer to her, his voice low in her ear. “Well that depends on if it’s working?” He asked hopefully. “I was hoping to lure you out for dinner with me actually but I’d settle for either.”

 

She laughed, taking a step back and taking the coffee from him. “It’s not, but I really needed a coffee so thanks.” She winked, turning and heading off to get changed ready for rehearsals.

 

Phillip was still standing there grinning, shaking his head slightly as he watched her walk away, when P.T. arrived.

 

“What do you look so happy about?” P.T. asked. “It’s before lunchtime you’re normally a pain in the ass this early.”

 

“Charming.”Phillip retorted.

 

P.T. followed his line of vision just in time to see Anne disappear around the corner. “No.” He warned, shaking his head as Phillip turned to look at him. “I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday. I thought I was going to have to pick your jaw up off the floor. Do I need to remind you how long it took to find someone to do this? I can’t just replace her at the drop of the hat when she realises what an idiot you are!”

 

“Ouch! Don’t hold back.” Phillip grimaced.

 

“Oh god.” P.T. groaned.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m too late aren’t I?” He sighed in defeat. Phillip didn’t say anything, just sipping at his coffee as his cheeks flushed. “Of course I am. I don’t even know why I’m surprised….” P.T. muttered, turning and walking in the direction of his office. He was still muttering to himself and shaking his head in disapproval when he disappeared into his office.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t see her again until much, much later. P.T. had buried him under stacks of paperwork in his office to the point where Phillip was almost certain it was a deliberate move to keep him out of the way. Eventually he’d managed to dig his way out and slip in to watch the end of the rehearsals, taking his spot beside P.T. just in time to see Anne lowering down hanging from her hoop.

 

“Wow.” Phillip’s thoughts escaped him in a whisper as he stood with P.T. watching Anne practice. She was… breathtaking. There was something so mesmerising about the way she hung from the hoop, completely upside down as she slowly rotated before flipping herself back up the right way in the blink of an eye as the hoop lowered to the ground.

 

P.T. applauded as she stood in front of them leaning back against the hoop, Phillip joined in as they walked over to her. “You might want to shut your mouth before you catch a fly.” P.T. muttered as they approached her. Phillip could see his friend smirking at him as he tried to regain control over himself.

 

“Anne, that was amazing!” P.T. grinned.

 

“I’m a bit rusty.” Anne smiled shyly, trying to ignore the way Phillip was staring at her. “Don’t get many opportunities to practice these days.”

 

“It was perfect, extraordinary!” P.T. continued. “Look you’ve left Phillip speechless which is something that literally never happens.” He jabbed Phillip in the ribs.

 

“What the-“ Phillip hissed.

 

“Anyway, I think we’re pretty much done for the day! Everyone else has already gone. Go and enjoy yourself, explore the city! Phillip don’t forget you need to finish those accounts. See you both later!” P.T. called back over his shoulder, already headed for the door.

 

“That was seriously impressive.” Phillip finally regained the ability to speak as the two of them stood there.

 

“You saw me do that literally yesterday?” She frowned. “Like when I auditioned?”

 

“Yeah but… I might’ve been busy freaking out about the fact you were here rather than paying attention.” He admitted. He honestly hadn’t taken in any of what had happened, the fact she’d actually been there in front of him had been difficult enough to process.

 

She laughed, sitting back on the hoop, her feet dangling. “How did you know I’d be any good to hire me then?”

 

“I didn’t…. it’s a good job P.T. was actually paying attention.” He smiled ruefully. “In my defence I wasn’t expecting to come to work and find the beautiful girl who’d disappeared from my bed in the middle of the night hanging from the ceiling.”

 

“You do know this still isn’t working?” She laughed, rocking back and forth for a moment before getting to her feet and starting to gather her things.

 

“What?” A look of confusion crossed his face. He struggled for a moment to keep up with her as she suddenly headed for the door.

 

“This whole charm offensive you’re on. You’re not going to change my mind that easily.” He kept walking beside her as she headed in the direction of his office and the changing rooms.

 

“Not that easily eh? That implies you could be persuaded… I’ll take it.” He winked.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Most women would be flattered.” He challenged.

 

“Well, as you may have realised. I’m not most women.” She pulled a face at him.

 

“Oh no, I can see.”

 

“Look.” She sighed, turning to face him as they reached the door of the changing rooms. He almost walked into her she changed direction so abruptly. “What happened was fun, I had a good time that night. But that’s all it was okay, one night. I’m here to do a job and see if I want to tip my entire life upside down move here. I don’t need you here confusing things?”

 

“Confusing things?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Yep.” She nodded. Confusing was probably the only way to describe how she felt when Phillip looked at her like that. Had she been thinking about it non-stop the night before, imagining what it would be like to be back in his arms? Absolutely. Did it mean she was going to let it happen again? No. Professional- she tried to remind herself.

 

“You know, if you tell me to go away and sound like you actually mean it I will.” He was suddenly serious.

 

She stared at him for a long moment, thinking. Was that really what she wanted? The logical part of her brain said yes. So why couldn’t she say the words out loud?

 

“See you tomorrow Phillip.” She smiled, turning to open the door.

 

His hand caught her round the waist and pulled her back towards him, suddenly their faces were an inch apart and she found herself staring into those blue eyes of his. They stood there a long moment, looking at each other.

 

“Oh screw it.” She mumbled, closing the remaining distance between them. “Once more can’t hurt.” Her words were muffled as her lips crashed against his, her hands going around his neck. Her bag fell to the floor as he swept her up, she was vaguely aware of him carrying her off in the direction of his office.

 

He kicked the door shut behind him and it rattled in the frame with the force of it for a second. She heard the tell tale sound of a lock clicking into place and a shiver ran up her spine. She wondered for a moment if he was ever going to put her down. Then he took the two steps needed to reach his desk and brushed everything off the top noisily on to the floor. He’d scattered a months worth of accounts all over the floor but he’d be lying if he said he cared.

 

“You know…” she gasped for air as she struggled to get her laughter under control. She couldn’t believe he’d just sent the entire contents of his desk flying. “This really is the last time.”

 

She sat upright on the desk, arms still wrapped around his neck with him standing between her legs. “Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Mmmhmm.” She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

 

He smirked. “I’m pretty sure you said that last time.” He ran his hands down the inside of her thighs and she squirmed with anticipation. His smirk widened. “Are you sure this isn’t crossing that line you were talking about?”

 

“Phillip?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Shut up.” She laughed, pulling him closer as her fingers worked on the buttons on his shirt.


End file.
